Rose Hued Googles of Love
by JustSomeoneElse
Summary: Isn't love lovely? A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary.
1. Black and Blue (FridaMannyZoe)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** Manny doesn't like taking sides **.**

 **Genre(s):** Gen/Angst/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Manny/Frida, Manny/Zoe, Frida/Manny/Zoe, other implied relationships (mentioned).

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Life is but a long string of choices to be made.

It lays down many, perhaps even countless possibilities and paths for each and every person.

It's up to that person to decide, to choose which path they want to take.

Or so that was what that fortune cookie had said, according to the nice waiter who tried to explain it to him, that is.

Unfortunately, he was Manny Rivera.

Choices were... difficult.

Why settle for only one thing, when there are so many possibilities laid out in front of you?

Or so he often told himself, but that really was what came to his mind whenever the matter of choosing between Good and Evil, between Hero and Villain came up.

Manny did love doing both, saw the opportunities and the happiness that could come with either side... and the downsides and the hardships within both- courtesy of having a heroic father and villainous grandfather raising him. So, was it really so odd to want best of both worlds?

So Manny went back and forth between them, trying to enjoy both while he could, even with inevitable fact that he would have to choose someday.

...choices.

It was his choice to make. He had made that clear- to his family and to himself- back at Sartana's fake tournament.

...but it still felt like he would be taking sides.

And that was something that didn't sit right with Manny.

He loved them both. Both had been so important in his life, and he didn't want to part with either of them. The thought of giving up either just hurt him more than he could possibly say.

...was he even talking about his family anymore?

Oh, who was he kidding- his family would always love him, no matter what choice he made, of that much he was sure and he would always be grateful for that fact.

But those two? Who knows.

Manny really didn't like taking sides.

And yet, that was what he felt like whenever he hang out with Frida or Zoe.

Or rather, whenever he thought about who he'd choose in the end.

Choices, choices.

Blue or Black?

On one hand, there was Frida.

Frida, who had been his best friend for years, ever since that day they met in detention in kindergarden.

Frida, who had stuck with him through good and bad, and who he was sure would still support him, hero, villain or whatever he choose.

Frida, his partner-in-crime, his family.

She understood him like no one else could, and she knew him like no one else did. They were kindred spirits, and pretty much joined at the hip, so much that tearing them apart just left an empty feelling in his chest. A part of him knew just how much he needed Frida and her endless, eccentric support and cheer in his life.

Frida, who maybe, to many, would be the perfect, and obvious choice for him.

...Frida, who he can't fully figure out his feelings towards, platonic, familial and romantic all blurry in the jumbled mess that was his heart.

...and on the other hand, Zoe.

Zoe, who had blurred lines between friends and enemies for years.

Zoe, the one who kept coming back to him, who he kept coming back to, no matter how many times they had hurt each other.

Zoe, the one he'd shared far too many failed, brief, fake begginings of a romance with and yet, continued to love him with the same ardor she had since childhood.

She and he shared a strange kind of bond, one forged with their messy relationship and the strange, but intense and bitter past and rivalry shared between their families.

Manny couldn't stay away from her and she couldn't stay away from him. He still wondered, what was this magnetic force that pulled them together, again and again?

...Zoe, who Manny still had complicated feelings towards, who he felt needed him in the same way he needed Frida in his life, and he didn't know if he could respond to that.

Black or Blue?

Manny didn't like taking sides.

And with those two, those two horribly wonderful women who had entered his life and his heart, whose field had gone for so long they'd both forgotten the reason, he felt was inevitable.

Would Manny really have to lose one of them eventually?

He didn't want that.

He knew he was being selfish.

He knew he was, when he caved in and still flirted with the possibilty of other romances, forgetting for a brief moment of this weird mess, but quietly, secretly, seethed with envy, a pang in his breaking, shattering, divided heart, whenever they did the same.

And he knew, oh how he knew that those two hadn't given up on him for good because they still hoped he would choose one of them permanently one day.

He both hoped and dreaded for this day as well, should it ever come.

No, it would have to- he had to choose.

...didn't he?

Blue or Black?

Black or Blue?

Oh, how Manny wished to go back to those simpler days, when girls had cooties and videogames were his only true love.

Still, he made a promise to himself.

Until that day comes, he'll care and look out for them both. Whenever they need help, he'll be there for them.

That he could swear.

Blue _and_ Black.

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a short little thing to introduce this new series. I wanted to make a series solely for drabbles focused on pairings, so here we are!**

 **S** **ince Manny x Frida and Manny x Zoe are pretty much the two main pairings in the fandom, I figured I should start with them. Enjoy angsty, undecided Manny.**

 **Be warned though, there are lots of rare pairs and crack pairings to come.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Cute Couple Wants to Battle (BillySofia)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** Cactus Kid was lucky to have a girlfriend like Sofia.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Cactus Kid x Sofia

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Cactus Kid was on Cloud Nine.

Ever since he met her, he wasn't the same. That sweet angel had invaded his thoughts for so long, and now that they were finally together, after all the trials, misunderstandings and craziness that happened since their first meeting, Billy couldn't be happier.

He was the luckiest guy in the world. Who else could say that their girlfriend could knit a _cactus vest_?

Billy walked towards Don Baffi's mansion. Grinning ear-to-ear, he knocked on the door.

" _ **You're late**_!"

Billy's goofy grin only got larger. He revealed the bouquet he'd been hiding behind his back and presented it to Sofia.

She gasped. "For me?!" She smiled and grabbed the flowers, immediately clutching them close to her chest. "Aw, you shouldn't have, Billy-Winny!" Suddenly much more excited, she threw the flowers behind her and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go to the park already! _Boyfriend_." She started to run and dragged the taller boy behind her.

Billy smiled at his girlfriend's excitement. _Girlfriend_. He once thought he'd never be able to call her that, but here they were, together on a date. He was so happy.

The couple walked hand-in-hand through the lively, chaotic streets of Miracle City. Once they reached the park, they set their picnic and just relaxed, enjoying Sofia's homemade food.

"This is great," Sofia leaned against Billy.

"Hm-hmm," Billy leaned back.

"You know, Miracle City is great and I love my grandpa, but I kinda feel homesick sometimes. But being with you here- it makes things easier."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I miss San Pueblito too-"

Sofia grabbed Billy by the collar and lifted him. " _ **So what?! You think you're special, snowflake**_?!" she screeched. Then she set him down just as quickly. "Oh, poor baby, you came here by yourself, didn't you? It must be so lonely," Sofia cooed sympathetically. "Don't you worry, Billy-Winny, Sofi-Woffy will make it all better," she gave him a quick peck in the cheek. Billy giggled at the gesture.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion and the sound of buildings crashing nearby.

They looked at each other and stood up. They ran towards the commotion to check it out. If it was what they thought it was, they might get in on the fun and action themselves for the first time as a team!

The couple ran towards the chaos.

* * *

Near Miracle City's Science Fair, were El Tigre and Señor Siniestro, battling against each other. Siniestro had been trying to steal a brand new batch of mechanical pieces at Miracle City's Science Fair's newest display and El Tigre arrived just in time to ruin his plans. Frida was in the background, cheering for her friend.

"Ya darn-tootin' flea-bitten coyote!" said Siniestro in his heavy accent. "Don't ya have anythin' better to do than ruin my plans?!" He fired his lasers at the Rivera.

"Me?! You're the one showin' up everywhere I go today! Don't _you_ have anything better to do? Get a hobby or somethin'!" El Tigre jumped and slashed his claws at his enemy.

Their banter was cut short, however, by a stream of flying cacti needles. El Tigre and Siniestro dodged them just in time and the needles hit the ground and some of the buildings nearby.

Wait, cacti needles?

"Over here!"

The two enemies looked down, only to see Cactus Kid and Sofia waving at them.

"Sorry to interrupt the party," Cactus Kid said.

"But we want in on the fun, boys," continued Sofia.

"Cute couple wants to battle!" exclaimed a third voice.

At this, all four turned to Frida. El Tigre and Siniestro in confusion, whereas said couple sported proud, happy expressions.

"What?" asked Frida. She turned to her friend and Siniestro, "It's their first time as, dunno, a battle couple," she shrugged. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "It's kind of adorable in a… violent, weird way," her voice dropped the dreamy, wistful tone at the last words.

El Tigre and Señor Siniestro threw her odd, confused looks before exchanging glances. Cute? Adorable?

"That's right," said Cactus Kid. "Now, El Tigre," he and Sofia assumed a battle stance, "prepare to face the wrath of Miracle City's newest power couple!"

"Aw, you're such a smooth-talker, Billy-Winny!" Sofia gushed at her boyfriend's words. "Stop it, you're making me blush!" she giggled as she touched his shoulder.

Cactus Kid smiled at her, "I-"

" _I said_ , _**stop it**_!" she punched his shoulder and grabbed him by the collar. "We have to focus on defeating El Tigre! ...Sweetie," she cooed.

El Tigre, Señor Siniestro and Frida just stared at the exchange, a bit unnerved.

"…Yeah," El Tigre said. He started, faking a big smile at them, "You know, I would love to fight you guys but, uhm…" he looked at his best friend and his enemy for a good excuse.

Frida elbowed him in the arm, "I don't think you're gonna need to say anything, dude," she pointed out. Sofia was too busy shaking her boyfriend like a ragdoll to notice them, and Cactus Kid…

Cactus Kid had a love-struck look on his face, looking like he was about to melt at any moment. He looked far too happy for someone currently dealing with their ax-crazy girlfriend who was capable of punching people with her hair.

Frida looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh or gush at the two, whereas El Tigre and Señor Siniestro just shook their heads and shared a look, more than a little disturbed and perplexed about Cactus Kid's taste in women and his relationship with Sofia.

"…So," El Tigre whispered. "We continue this near the Recycling Center?"

"Sound' good t' me, ya little vermin," Siniestro whispered back. "If ya can catch me, tha' is!" The villain quickly flew away with his stolen goods.

"Hey! Get back here!" El Tigre grabbed Frida and started chasing his enemy via grappling hook.

Sofia had been ranting about what kind of impression she wanted Billy to make on her family, when she noticed they were alone.

"Ah! They escaped!" She dropped Billy. "SEE?! I told you to drop the sweet-talk, you distracted me and look- now they're gone!"

"Aw, don't be upset, Sofi. I'm sure we'll get that darn El Tigre next time, just you and me." Billy smiled. "Gotta make him pay for making a fool of me and hurting my girl," he stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes.

Sofia melted at her boyfriend's words, "Aaw, you're the best, Billy-Winny!" Then, she punched him in the arm again. "Didn't I tell you to cut the sweet-talk?!"

Billy rubbed his sore arm with a goofy smile on his face. Life with Sofia was so much more lively and crazy, even in a spicy cesspool like Miracle City.

His angel could be one crazy gal sometimes, but he was just as crazy for her, so it was okay.

Cactus Kid was a lucky man indeed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Writing this pairing is pretty fun. Sofia's aggressive but amorous personality and Billy's optimistic, mushy attitude make for a hilarious combination. It's kinda of a challenge, writing characters that only had one major appearence in the show, but it's a fun challenge!**

 **Somehow, Manny, Frida and Siniestro ended up appearing as well... but I liked writing their reactions.**

 **On an unrelated note, where are the dumb-cute shipping names in this fandom? You know, when you combine the characters names or give the pair a name based on a theme or relating to the characters/their relationship. I only saw like, people try to give one for one couple (MannyxZoe- Zanny). Let's try for Cactus Kid x Sofia... Solly? Cactia? Prickly Eyebrows? I dunno. Tell me what you guys would call them in the reviews!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Call Me (GobblerLoco)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** Lady Gobbler has a peculiar way of asking her crush out.

 **Genre(s):** Action/Humor/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Lady Gobbler/Pachita Aves X Puma Loco/Jorge Rivera

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

"You will pay for what you did to me all those years ago, Puma!"

Lady Gobbler threw one of her explosive eggs at the elderly Rivera. Puma Loco, very familiar with the villainess' moves from years of knowing and battling her, saw the attack coming from miles away. He quickly maneuvered his suit to dodge the egg and raised the robot's claw to slice through it.

Little did he know, however, that he'd played right into her plan. The explosive egg was just a diversion.

Lady Gobbler took advantage of the small opening her egg created and started to fire lasers at Puma Loco with her cane. Her previous lover did his best to dodge all of her attacks. Unfortunately, one of the laser beams hit his suit's right leg, damaging the jets and making his mechanical suit go out of control. Puma struggled with the controls to keep himself in the air and still be in a position to win this fight.

The oldest member of the Flock of Fury cackled at the sight. There was nothing better than defeating the man who broke her heart so many years ago when he left her at the altar for a lousy goodie-goodie two-shoes. Lady Gobbler activated her rocket-boosters and flew towards him.

"Guess you ain't so tough no more, ey, Pumita?" the villainess mocked her crush before pointing her precious scepter at him, her lasers already charging. "Time to crush you for good! Ádios, Rivera!" she let out a triumphant cackle.

However, before she could blow him away for good, the Rivera swiftly gripped her scepter with his mechanical claw and bent the turkey-shaped handle into her direction.

"Uh-oh," the elderly woman stared dumbfounded at her weapon.

This… was gonna suck.

"Bye," Puma Loco quickly pushed her to the ground.

Lady Gobbler barely had time to react before her weapon overheated and exploded in her face. The villainess, now messy and charred all over, shook her fist at Puma's retreating form, "I'll get you for dis, Rivera! VEN-DETTA!" she swore vengeance on her long-time rival and crush, enraged he had gotten away unscathed once again.

"…Call me, okay?"

* * *

Pachita wandered through the aisles of Carmen's Mercado. She squinted at her tiny list- bless her little black heart, but her daughter's handwriting was absolutely awful, she could barely make out the words. Shouldn't she write in pretty, fancy letters, considering she was into art?

The elderly Aves sighed. To make things worse, she could barely remember where were the items she needed, no thanks to the darn market changing its aisles from their original places every time she came back.

"Excuse me, young man," the tiny woman looked up at the tall, scrawny employee. "Could you tell this poor old woman where she could find these?" Pachita held up her list.

The young man sighed. "Again? Look Señora Aves, you ask me every time you come here and the answer is always the same. The vegetables are that way, the canned goods are on aisle 3, and the-"

Pachita interrupted his instructions with an offended gasp. "You disrespect me, boy! Why are you so harsh on a poor old lady?"

"I'm not-"

"How you expect a frail, tiny woman like me to get all that by myself? I could get hurt!" Pachita exclaimed.

"But I-," the young man sighed and resignedly took the older woman's basket to get her stuff for her. It was like this every single time she came here. The young man was definitely going to change jobs, one of these days. Or at least, ask someone to cover for him on the days the Aves lady came to buy and bother him.

Pachita followed the boy around with a satisfied look on her face. She never got tired of playing the age card to get spineless people like him to do whatever she wanted. The boring young man quickly gathered around the items she needed and gave the basket back to her, urging her to go pay already and go home, before she could get any ideas of getting food for free.

The old lady pouted at her fun coming to an end so soon, but relented. On her way to the cashier, however, she spotted two familiar faces.

Puma Loco, or just Jorge Rivera, as he wasn't in his Golden Sombrero of Chaos Suit at the moment, was with his grandson, El Tigre, or Manny, just beside the tomatoes. He was whispering something in the boy's ear, who snickered in return. The two began to rub their hands in circular motion, looking from left to right.

The elderly Aves gripped her disguised cane and narrowed her eyes at the exchange. They were planning something.

Malditos Riveras.

Pachita, not about to let her rival, enemy and crush and his loathsome grandson get away from her without doing anything, looked around her, searching for anything she could use to cause some minor annoyance to the two Riveras.

Pachita finally found it when she shifted her eyes to the right, her face lightening up like a kid during Christmas.

The old woman passed by a huge tower of heavy cans of chilli sauce, whistling innocently as she tapped the bottom can with her black cane. She quickly walked away as the tower fell apart, falling on a nearby aisle. The impact caused a domino effect, as aisle quickly fell upon aisle, before reaching her targets. The final aisle fell right into the tomatoes, entrapping the two beneath it. When the two managed to squeeze their way out, they were dripping with the fruit's juice.

Pachita giggled under her breath at the spectacle.

Serves them right, those rotten Riveras.

Her day, however, went from good to great when she noticed Puma glaring at her from where he stood. Apparently, he'd noticed her and quickly deduced she was the culprit behind this incident.

The elderly Aves struggled not to burst laughing right then and there, as her signature, turkey-like laughter would surely give her identity away.

Disguising her giggles as coughs, she approached the two Riveras. She helped the Tigre boy up, "Dios mio, are you two alright?" she asked, feigning innocence and worry.

"Oh. Hey, Señora Aves," Manny greeted her, his voice still sounding a bit pained and disoriented. "It's nothing really, nothing a Rivera can handle… hey, why are there stars floating in the ceiling?" The boy asked before he fainted.

Pachita just watched the boy with a tiny smirk. Ha! Served the little brat right for breaking her granddaughter's heart.

Pachita turned her gaze to Jorge, meeting his narrowed, irritated eyes with her own satisfied, smug expression.

The old woman said nothing as she passed by her rival and headed to the exit.

Jorge continued glaring at her for a few seconds, before he noticed a tiny strip of paper in the front pocket of his shirt.

 _CALL ME_

Jorge looked up from the paper, his eyes half-lidded, unimpressed at Gobbler's attempt at flirting with him. The villainous Rivera was surprised to find her back at the door, motioning with her hand and mouthing to him, "Call me."

Jorge just shook his head and grabbed his grandson. Shopping would have to wait for later.

* * *

The doors opened with a loud bang.

The retired villains from Casa de Ádios looked up at the sound, although most of them already knew who it was.

Lady Gobbler.

Honestly, couldn't she ever open the door like a normal person? Talk about dramatic.

The tiny villainess skittered through the room, heading straight to one particular table.

The one her dear Puma Loco was playing at.

She hopped on one of the chairs and narrowed her eyes at Puma. Puma Loco narrowed them right back at her. The other villains at the table could feel the tension rise as they were dealt a new deck.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco kept going at it for hours and hours. They weren't going to quit until a true victor was clear.

The villains from Casa de Ádios were already tired from their stubbornness, however, and the two rivals soon found themselves forcefully thrown out of the retirement home by the joined forces of El Taratula, Comrade Chaos and Mano Negra.

"Go home already!"

"Yeah, let us sleep!"

Gobbler and Puma winced at the force used to shut the doors behind them, half-expecting the dingy old building to fall apart on them.

The two short villains quickly stood up, glaring daggers at one another.

"This is all your fault, Rivera! If you hadn't used the mirror-trick like a coward, I would've made a fortunate out of those suckers!"

"Coward?! Says the one who attacks me and my grandson with tomatoes! When we doing nothing!"

"Ha! That was just a small taste of my REVENGE! Served you Riveras right!"

"Oh really? It was revenge-only business, was it?" Puma asked mockingly. "Then tell me, what's this," he shoved the paper she'd left him back at Carmen's Mercado in her face.

Lady Gobbler snatched the paper from his hands and crossed her arms, turning away in a mad pout. "You Riveras are such tools! Wouldn't get a hint if it slapped yous in the face!" She glared at Puma, "But don't get the wrong idea! I still hate you!"

Puma just stared at the bird-themed villainess. His face, eyes half-lidded and eyebrow raised, clearly told he wasn't buying her playing hard to get act.

He inwardly shrugged and leaned forwards, closer to the shorter woman, a charming smile on his face, "I don't think I got the _wrong_ idea."

Gobbler leaned back a little, slapping a hand to her mouth, to cover the girlish giggle that threatened to leave her lips. That old rascal- a few right words, that no-good smile of his, and that's all it took to make her feel like a young, love-struck girl all over again.

It reminded her of simpler times.

The old villainess quickly snapped out of it, however, and pushed the man away. She pointed her beloved turkey scepter at him, ready to fire at any moment. "What's the game, Puma?"

"No game," he answered. "I'm thinkin'… we could have some fun, ey? Maybe go rob the bank, mess with the policia… have a little dessert, together," Puma leaned closer once more. "What do you say, Guajolotita? For old time's sake?"

Gobbler tried to fight a smile at the old nickname. She put her scepter away. "I'm hearing."

Puma smiled. "Well, then let's get this party started!"

Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco flew into the night.

The villainous duo's romantic night processed with a small robbery at the bank, followed by them breaking into Miguel's Jewels, hanging three policemen from a post by their pants, kicking the crutch holding Casa de Ádios together and finally getting some dessert from Gobbler's favorite restaurant, 'on the house'.

At the end of it, Puma and Gobbler sat on top of a hill, from where they could see all of Miracle City, in all its spicy cesspool glory. Gobbler leaned on Puma's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while, silently admiring the view.

Gobbler sighed. She could stay like this forever.

Puma lightly nudged her, "Hey, Guajolotita." Gobbler pouted but moved from her comfortable position to look up at Puma. "We need to decide who gets what," Puma nodded at the pile of bags containing money and jewelry.

"Oh," Gobbler blinked. "Yes, yes. We needs to decide before we go back. Make it fair, no, partner?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, of course, fair!" the villainous Rivera smiled just as widely as his partner, nodding frantically. "Ladies first please," he gestured with his robotic suit's claws.

"Aw, how sweet," Gobbler cooed. "But I'm alright, you first."

"Oh, no, no, you first, I insist."

"No, you go, Pumita."

The two villains stayed still, neither moving a muscle as the seconds clocked by and time seemed to slow down.

Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco both lunged at the loot, trying to get everything at one. Puma got to it first, and quickly scooped the bags with his suit. Lady Gobbler opened fire and tried to blast the Rivera, careful not to hit and end up burning one of the bags.

The old villain swiftly avoided her attacks, however, making her grow more and more frustrated. Gobbler started to fire more erratically, missing her target more as the battle went.

The turkey-themed villainess growled before pulling out one of her egg bombs from under her dress and throwing it at Puma Loco. "Come back here with my loot, you thief!"

Puma Loco snickered before launching some rockets at her, "This is for the tomatoes!"

Lady Gobbler jumped back and threw some egg bombs at the rockets. The explosions caught Puma by surprise. Gobbler, taking advantage of the distraction, swooped in and managed to take half of the bags with her.

Puma snapped his head at her and narrowed his eyes at the villainess. The two glared at each other, neither wanting to back down and return home with just half of the money.

Puma flew in her direction, one of his suit's arms extended in front of him. Lady Gobbler flew backwards from the force of the impact, hitting a tree in the process. She got up from the smashed remains with a growl as she removed a bird's nest from her head. Puma was relentless, however, and was already firing more rockets at her.

She looked at her crush and found herself briefly admiring his tenacity, fire and treachery.

Lady Gobbler sighed dreamily. Just as she began to charge her lasers as well, she cooed.

"Call me, okay?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Aaand here it is! The first Rivera/Aves pair I write and I decide to do the least popular one, what am I doing.**

 **I always found Lady Gobbler telling Puma to call her in the middle of the fight to be kinda funny and cute. That's part the Aves women shtick, now that I think about it.**

 **I think that any of Puma's romantic relationships would end up with something similar- often switching between flirting and trying to destroy each other. And looking back, Lady Gobbler came off as a mixture of a bully and a love-sick school girl trying to get her crush to notice her, haha.**

 **Oh, and before I forget- what would you guys call this pairing?**

 **Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	4. Smooth, Rivera (MannyZoe)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** There was nothing in the world that could ruin Zoe's day.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Romance/Family

 **Pairing(s):** Manny/Zoe

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

"So… you wanna get some food or somethin'? Maybe later today?" Manny rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little nervous. He smiled, waiting for the girl's answer.

"' _Food'_? Smooth, Rivera, veery smooth," teased an amused Zoe Aves. "Well, I guess I do have some time to spare today, after school…" she leaned towards him and tickled his chin. She giggled when she saw the goofy, love-struck smile on his face.

"I'll see you then, Manny," she winked at him, the hypnotizing movement of her hips drawing his attention as she walked down the hallway.

Zoe calmly entered the lady's bathroom. She slowly looked around. The bathroom was empty, which she was grateful for. She chose one of the stalls and closed the door behind her.

The dark-haired girl inhaled a good amount of air, not minding the bathroom's odd stench for once in her life.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!"

Zoe squealed and punched the air in triumph. She hopped in place and grinned ear-to-ear too excited to contain herself. She just couldn't help herself!

Finally, El Tigre, no, Manny Rivera, had asked her out! Her, Zoe Aves! After years of pinning and trying to get his attention in middle school, she'd finally gotten him to notice her! Her hard work was finally paying off!

Oh, wait until Mom and Grandmami heard about it! She could already see their faces!

No, wait… on second thought, it would probably be better if she told them after the date. She couldn't have them spying on them or trying to ruin their first date with their paranoia and overprotectiveness when dealing with all things Rivera-related.

Zoe shook her head. Now it wasn't time to think about that! She had to calm down, or things would go badly. She had to continue playing it cool, until Manny was completely head over heels for her.

Once she calmed down, Zoe struggled to make her usual indifferent expression, but there was no choice, she had a reputation to maintain. She ignored the two girls who threw her odd looks when she exited her stall, washed her hands and fixed her hair and make-up. Once she was done looking at the mirror for any imperfections, Zoe exited the bathroom and headed towards her locker.

There were only a few more classes before school was over and she could meet with Manny. Zoe didn't like to wait very much, but this was going to give her time to prepare so she could be the perfect date and impress Manny. She wasn't about to let him slip between her fingers this time.

On her way to her locker, a glimpse of bright blue caught her attention. Zoe smirked maliciously, and although the urge to push the girl into her own locker was strong, Zoe contained herself. Her victory was far, far sweeter this time around, so there was no need to bother herself with that blue-haired annoyance anymore.

She really looked forward to seeing Suárez' face when she discovered Manny had chosen her arch-nemesis instead of his best friend. The mere thought made Zoe giggle.

Finally, things were looking bright for her.

Time passed by quicker than she thought it would, and before she knew it, school was already over. As soon as the bell rang, Zoe dashed out of her seat, towards her locker. She quickly stuffed everything useless into the locker and grabbed her backpack. When Manny arrived, she was leaning on the lockers and looking at her fingernails, trying to appear as nonchalant and indifferent as possible.

"Hey, Zoe," Manny greeted.

Zoe looked up and feigned surprise. "Oh, Manny! There you are, didn't see you there," she giggled innocently. "So… do you have a place in mind?" she asked in a flirtatious tone and leaned forward.

Manny grinned, "Sure, do! Now, how about I take you to the best date of your life… _señorita_?"

Zoe smirked. "Let's see about that, Rivera."

* * *

"And then he tried to distract me with a dancing cactus! Can you believe it? Of course, El Tigre would never fall for such tricks, so I-"

Zoe giggled at Manny's story. She'd heard only details about Cactus Kid's latest failure the week before, but she'd never have guessed how pathetic it had been. The dark-haired girl crossed her legs, listening intently to her crush's words.

Today had been perfect.

First, Manny took her to Miracle City's Carnival. They rode all the dangerous attractions, ate cotton candy and laughed at all the other kids who suffered from the malfunctioning rides and ferocious animals from the mini-petting zoo.

Then, Manny took her to one of her favorite restaurants, _Chez Louie_. Because they were running late, Manny transformed into El Tigre, picked her up and swung towards their destination while holding her to his chest.

It was the first time Zoe had been so close to him as El Tigre while in her civilian persona. Zoe leaned on his chest and wrapped an arm around his neck, enjoying the sensation of the wind in her hair and the comforting warmth of Manny's body. She could definitely get used to being carried like this, Zoe decided as she nuzzled against his chest with a content sigh.

After one wonderful meal and a plate of her favorite dessert, Manny and Zoe went to the park. They walked, relaxed and talked all afternoon long.

Zoe leaned on his shoulder and sighed contently. This was the way it was always supposed to be.

Manny stopped talking when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He tried to look down and noticed Zoe leaning on his shoulder, gazing at the horizon in quiet content. He smiled and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him as he leaned his head on hers. They stayed like that for a while, admiring the orange and red hues of the sunset.

* * *

"I had a really great time today, Manny."

"Me too. Let's do it again sometime. Next Friday, maybe?"

"It's a date. Call me."

Zoe playfully batted her eyelashes as she waved him goodbye. She blew him a kiss, to which Manny mimicked catching with his hand and pretended to stumble backwards when he brought his hand to his chest. Zoe giggled at his goofiness.

Once he was out of sight, Zoe entered her home and closed the door behind her. She sighed dreamily as she leaned back on the door and slid down.

Nothing could ruin her day right now.

"AHA! I told you so! Now give me my fifty bucks!"

Her grandmother's shrill voice broke Zoe out of her reverie. She quickly stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where the voices were coming from.

"I will do no such thing! I know you cheated somehow! Let me see your scepter! Now!"

"No."

"Give it to me! Besides, what are you doing?! We should be using this to ensure the boy won't hurt Zoe!"

"No- It's my scepter, hands off!"

"Why? Are you going to use it to spy on Puma Loco instead?"

"Such disrespect! At least it's better than spying on White Pantera and his weird dinners with his ex-wife's picture!"

"HA! That I can agree with. He's such a tool… no wonder I broke up with him."

"…He broke up with you."

" _ **AS IF I COULD FORGET!**_ "

Zoe walked on her mother and grandmother fighting over the turkey scepter like two little kids, each side tugging the weapon towards them.

"Uhm… what are you doing?" Zoe deadpanned, staring at them with half-lidded eyes. What was her family up to now?

Carmelita and Pachita Aves stopped their fighting and turned to look at her. A moment of silence reigned the room before the two older villainesses dropped the weapon, ignoring how it fired a laser at one of their computers upon hitting the floor, and cornered Zoe. They circled her like vultures, as they bombarded her with questions about the date. What did they do? Where did he take her? Did they have to hunt El Tigre down so they could stuff him alive?

"ENOUGH!" Zoe shouted, pushing both women away. "Stop with the interrogation already! What am I, a criminal?!"

Carmelita and Pachita looked at each other before turning to her again. "Uhm…" Pachita held up a wrinkled finger.

"Yeah, yeah, realized the moment I said it," Zoe stopped her. She paused before a resigned sigh escaped her lips. "I'll tell you guys everything, alright. It's nothing to worry about, I got it- Manny actually does like me."

Carmelita scoffed and opened her mouth to retort, but Zoe interrupted her before she could begin. "But first," Zoe told them, "we need to take care of that." She pointed to the computer currently on fire.

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, right."

Silence.

"Did he take you to fancy restaurant, though?"

"Yes, yes he did, Grandmami."

"HA! Told you so! That's more twenty bucks, mija!"

"Mother!"

Zoe shook her head at her family and started working on putting the fire away. She smiled as she remembered her date with Manny.

Like she said, nothing could ruin her day.

* * *

 **Author's note: Very short, very simple, but I got inspired to write for this pairing and figured I would give it a try. This is an interpretation of how Manny and Zoe would start dating... or, at least, how their first date would go. I always figured Zoe would try to play it cool but would be squealing with joy on the inside.**

 **I kinda had to add the Aves family at the end, because I wanted some humor and... well, I can just see those two butting into Zoe's love life.**

 **As usual, I ask you readers to tell me what would you call this pairing? I know there's the Zanny name already, but do you guys have any other ideas? Let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Change (MannyFrida)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** Everything would change... and stay the same. As long as they had each other, they could face off against anything.

 **Genre(s):** Gen/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Manny/Frida

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

"Ready, Frida?"

"I was born ready."

Manny and Frida looked at each other, twin expressions of mischief in their faces. They didn't even need to make skates out of junk and scraps anymore, having the money to afford the real deal, but tradition was tradition. Plus, it was much more exciting this way.

Years of friendship, fights, separation, animosity and reconciliation, and here they were again, back-to-back, side-by-side like they'd never left at all. Just as it was meant to be.

The void present in each other's hearts when they drifted apart hadn't been easy to ignore, but all the while it'd been manageable. Life went on, and before they knew it, years went by as they both went their separate ways.

Somehow, call it destiny, the inevitable, their paths crossed again, and it was like nothing had changed… but it was still different.

Their paths crossed, but they were the ones that decided to make their roads one. Not because there was a missing piece of a puzzle only the other could fill…

But because they realized they'd rather forge together a new puzzle all of their own, with all its twin pieces, mismatching colors and shapes and the occasional surprising fit, making for the most eccentric, insane picture only they could understand, as crooked and messy as it was perfect.

They looked into each other's eyes, no words needed between them. Manny gently rubbed Frida's hand with his thumb, feeling her ring against his skin.

To think years ago they'd been so frightened, so scared of ruining their friendship, of what change could do…

Manny and Frida intertwined their fingers, breaking their tender gazes to focus on the road before them. They leaned forward and down they went, leaping from the cliff, and up, up, up into the sky.

Sometimes all you need is a push… and a partner who is willing to do dangerously stupid stunts with you.

Their laughter rang across the sky as they enjoyed the moment to its fullest, happy in the present, but no longer fearing the future. Tomorrow would be different, but that was okay. As long as they had each other, they could face off against anything.

Frida's ring glinted in the sunlight as bright as her and Manny's smiles.

Tomorrow everything would change… but stay the same.

* * *

 **Author's note: Just posting a little something as I try to work on other things.**

 **This is set after Manny and Frida have both dated (and broken up) with other people and met again (and reconciled) during or after their time in college, as described by the creators as a possible canon future.**

 **This is short, but I actually like how it came out.**

 **As with the other couples, what name would you guys give this pairing? I think I saw people suggesting Manida, Manfrida, Franny and Frinny… what about you guys?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	6. Hero (RodolfoVarious)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** A true hero must protect the innocent. A true hero would help even his enemies. But even a hero needs help sometimes. Drabbles.

 **Genre(s):** Gen/Romance/Friendship

 **Pairing(s):** White Pantera/Voltura, White Pantera/Tito(Titanium Titan), Rodolfo/Maria.

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Voltura struggled to get back up, trying to ignore her aching legs and the sharp pain she felt below her ribs. She managed to stand up for a few seconds before slumping to the ground again and settled for supporting herself on one knee.

The rattling, metallic sound of his boots made her look up, meeting his concerned gaze with a glare.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't need your pity, Rivera."

The hero frowned, before picking her up. "It's a hero's duty to help those in need."

Voltura scoffed and looked away, all too aware she was blushing.

Stupid Rivera.

* * *

And with that last kick, White Pantera sent the beast flying. The authorities would handle its imprisonment later.

He turned back, "Are you alright, dear citizen?"

The smaller man blinked in bewilderment. Such strength, such bravery! If only he could be like that as well…

Noticing the hero's concerned stare at his lack of a response, Tito nodded frantically, "I'm… I'm alright. Thanks to you."

The man's smile was so bright and white it could blind someone, Tito mused.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job! Later!"

Neither knew that "later" would come sooner than they'd imagined.

* * *

"And _how_ did this happen again?"

"W-well, you see there was this new villain, and a banjo…"

Maria carefully listened to her husband's story while she applied his medicine.

A villain he was allergic to, of all things.

She sighed inwardly. Rodolfo could be so stubborn sometimes, no matter how much they talked, discussed and argued about it.

But she'd rather not fight right now.

Done with her work, Maria stood up, patting her husband's arm.

"Now, you just rest. I'll prepare dinner- your favorite."

"Food? And grapefruits?"

Maria nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Rodolfo smiled, "My hero."

* * *

 **Author's note: Three different drabbles for three different pairings. When in doubt which pairing to publish first, write all three, say I.**

 **Oh, and for those who don't know, Tito is the Titanium Titan's first name.**

 **I would ask what names should be given to each of these ships, but I haven't the slightest idea either. Any suggestions?**

 **As always, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	7. Beginnings I (SergioFrida)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** Frida watched him and wondered, not for the first time, what she was doing here with him.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Sergio/Frida, mentioned Manny/Zoe, implied one-sided Manny/Frida

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

"Here you go, my sweet! A special dinner, just for you!"

Frida watched as Sergio set the table and poured the pan's contents into the plate.

Not for the first time, Frida wondered what she was doing here. What was she thinking? Why'd she ever considered this a good idea, even for a split second?

Frida frowned. She knew exactly why she was here with Sergio. But then again, anything was better than the alternative.

Anything was better than watching _them_ from the sidelines. Anything was better than feeling her heart get stabbed over and over.

Not that she had to worry about that all that much anymore. She and Manny barely hung out with each other anymore, having been drifting apart little before they entered High School.

And then... there was Sergio.

He'd offered himself as a distraction from her heartbreak, as the friendly shoulder to cry on. He'd offered to take her out, cheer her up- with him, she could forget all about Manny and Zoe, even if momentarily.

Frida, wanting just that, accepted. One date turned into another one, then another one, and another one…

Before Frida realized it, more than a month had passed and here she was, still hanging out with Sergio.

 _Dating_ , a little voice whispered in her head, but Frida quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, refusing to acknowledge it.

If she was honest with herself, it wasn't actually that bad. Sergio was… sweet and attentive, she supposed, letting nothing indicate that her presence brought anything but joy to him, even in the first few days, when her mood had been at its worst, switching between her seething in anger or bitterly crying.

Sure, in the beginning he was… clingy and a little too forward and eager to please, but when she had bluntly told him off, he'd gotten the message and backed off. He was slowly learning how to be less… creepy, for a lack of better words, and respect boundaries and her personal space.

Now, if only he could learn how to make food that didn't look like it could dissolve her insides, it would be great, Frida thought, glancing at her plate once more.

The soup had a sickly, greenish hue, with a bubble popping now and then. There were bones, tentacles and some other stuff she didn't recognize floating in the soup.

Did… did he really expect her to eat this?

Frida looked up briefly, only to be met with Sergio's expectant gaze. Frida gulped.

He did. He was waiting for her to taste his soup and tell him what she thought.

Frida glanced back at the monstrosity in her plate. She bit her lower lip. Months ago, she'd have simply told him off and refused to eat this soup, maybe even thrown it at his face, because he wouldn't have taken the hint then.

Months ago, when she and Manny had still been inseparable best friends.

Months ago, when Sergio had been just a weird little nerd who had a creepy crush on her and had once asked her to their first school dance…

And not this weird presence in her life, teetering dangerously from a simple distraction from her heartbreak to… a friend. A good friend, maybe.

She couldn't do it. Not with him looking at her like that.

Frida gave a resigned sigh before dipping her spoon in the soup. She just knew she was going to regret this.

No. She regretted it already.

But before could even lift it to her mouth, the liquid dissolved the spoon and fell back into the plate.

Frida just stared at her plate. So did Sergio.

"… take out?"

"… yeah, take out."

Sergio hurried to dispose of the deadly soup and order some pizza.

Frida sighed. How many times did that make? She'd lost count how much silverware had been lost because of Sergio's little adventures in the kitchen.

"… what's so funny, Frida?"

Frida turned towards his voice. A few giggles had escaped her lips, quiet, subtle, but it seemed Sergio heard them anyway.

He looked a bit sheepish, probably a bit worried he'd ruined what he'd hoped would be a romantic dinner and a chance to 'sweep her off her feet'.

She gave him a light, friendly punch in the shoulder, "Nothing, dude." She smirked, "But you better buy more spoons soon if you're gonna keep making those," she nodded at the monster soup in the trash.

Sergio gaped at her for a second before giving a light chuckle himself.

Frida smiled. "Now, what do you say we play some videogames while we wait for that pizza?"

"As you wish, my sweet. But just to warn you, I won't hold back this time."

Frida raised an eyebrow. This was new.

It wasn't the fake submissiveness he had presented in the beginning, in hopes of getting in her good graces. It wasn't the worshipping, adoring tone he had whenever complimenting her either.

He was being… playful. It was the most casual Frida had ever seen Sergio be around her.

This wasn't really a side she was used to…

But Frida couldn't bring herself to dislike it. She grinned at the Italian boy.

"Is that a challenge? 'Cause you better be prepared to have your butt kicked, man."

"Let's see that, my little buttercup," Sergio gave her a playful smile and went to get the games.

Maybe, Frida thought, just _maybe_ this wouldn't turn out to be so bad.

* * *

 **Author's note: I wrote this a while ago, then rewrote it, and held off publishing it because... I wanted to write and publish about other ships first.**

 **This is short, but it's a little something to introduce the pairing... it's based on the concept that Frida would apparently date him (and Diego and Django, but these will come later) during High School while Manny would be dating Zoe.**

 **Sergio being a terrible (read: lethal) cook is based on the episode 'Love and War' (I think that's what it's called).**

 **As usual, tell me what you think, what you'd call the pairing, and whatever else you have in mind in a review.**


	8. Indecision (FridaMannyZoe)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary

 **Chapter summary:** Manny and Zoe are together, Frida is no longer her rival. Everything seems perfect, but when Zoe decides she wants to get serious and Manny hesitates, she turns to Frida for help. Will they succeed, or will they discover something unexpected about Manny?

 **Genre(s):** Humor

 **Pairing(s):** Manny/Zoe, Manny/Frida, Frida/Manny/Zoe

 **Warning(s):** CRACK (?). This is not meant to offend anyone. **Don't take the story below seriously**. Really.

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Manny and Zoe walked down the street, hands interwined and smiling ear-to-ear.

After years of confusion, backstabbing and heartbreak, the two former enemies finally settled their differences and got together, willing to put their turbulent past behind them and move on, with each other.

Zoe giggled at another one of Manny's stories and leaned on his shoulder, a blissful sigh escaping her scarlet lips. This, this was what happiness felt like.

The two stopped in front of Zoe's house. Zoe lingered in the front, her fingers still interwined with Manny's own. Like many times before, the black-haired villainess hesitated. She did not want to let go. She wanted moments like this to last longer, she wanted to...

"Hey, Manny, you want to... go inside for a bit?"

"Oh?" Manny quirked a brow and smiled. "Sure, I got the time."

The two entered the house and Zoe led Manny to her room, upstairs. Manny sat down on the carpeted floor while Zoe lingered on the door. "I'm gonna get a soda. Do you want some?" she asked. Manny smiled, "Sure!"

Manny drummed his fingers on the floor as he surveyed the room. A few movie posters, a painting of a crow, a small plush tiger and an overwhelming amount of the color purple. The room was very much like Zoe and it never ceased to make Manny smile.

"Hey," Zoe's voice called him as she set down the can.

"Hey," Manny smiled and took a sip of his soda. A few minutes passed with just him and Zoe sitting there in silence. Manny turned to the girl, who'd been strangely quiet, "So..."

"Manny," Zoe set her drink down. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh," Manny blinked, a cold feeling swirling in his stomach, "Okay, what is it?"

Zoe inhaled and exhaled slowly with her eyes closed. She opened them and turned to Manny, her expression was soft, but her gaze was serious, determined. "We've been together for a while now and... it's been fun-"

"Really fun," Manny grinned teasingly.

Zoe ignored his comment, her cheeks reddening slightly. "And I think... it's time we made this... more official you know?"

Manny frowned, "What are you getting at?"

Zoe took a deep breath. "I want us to be official crime partners. Like... a long-term partnership," she grabbed his hand, tracing his knuckles with her thumb. "Hatching evil plans together, making a name for ourselves in the super-community as a team, maybe even... start looking for a hideout of our own..."

"Oh... oh!" Manny raised his eyebrows, surprised, realization dawning upon him. "Oh, um, well, don't you, don't you think this is a little too- too early?" Manny slipped his hand from under hers and stammered nervously, wanting nothing more than to look away from Zoe's unwavering gaze.

"No, I don't," Zoe frowned. "I've thought about this for a while, Manny, and I want something more." Zoe paused in thought. "...Is there something wrong?"

"No, no!" Manny scowled. "I'm just not ready!"

"...Why not?"

"Because! I can't even decide what I want for dinner tonight without getting confused and indecisive! Let alone something like this!"

Zoe's frown deepened. "Do you want to talk about-"

"No, Zoe, I don't," Manny sighed and stood up. "Look, I'm sorry, Zoe, but, I can't, not today, okay?" he told her in a softer tone.

"...Are you ever going to be ready?"

Manny hesitated for a second, mouth opening as if to say something, but turned away in silence. Zoe got no response, hearing only the soft click of the door and his muffled steps down the stairs.

* * *

"So, what brings you here, Aves?"

Zoe bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Although they no longer hated each other, asking for her help was incredibly awkward and embarassing for the villainess, especially due to the preceived nature of their former rilvalry.

Frida, her former archenemy and perhaps love rival, quirked a brow at the black-haired girl's weirdly meek attitude. "Wow, it's worse than I imagined." The blue-haired girl got her legs off the table and set her guitar on the ground. "Okay, if you're like this, it's either of two options... there's some serious trouble in paradise or you're here to ask me to help you hide a body."

Zoe looked up from her lap, her eye bugged out. "Frida!"

Frida snickered. "Ha! Made you look! I'm just kidding... well, mostly, you never know. Just let me know if you ever snap and go all murder-y, so I can flee the country and change my name."

Zoe growled. "Very funny, Suárez. Maybe you should quit your aspirations as a musician and become a stand-up comedian instead. You'll get less rotten tomatoes thrown at you."

Frida smirked, "Ah, there she is." She leaned forward, a more easy-going smile on her face, "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Zoe sighed. "Well, you know how me and Manny... well, we've been together for a while."

"Yeah... sure."

"And while light-hearted fun and dating is good and all, there comes a time when a girl wants more, you know?"

"Uh-huh."

"So... I told him I wanted something serious. More... official. Long-term."

"Oh... oh!" Frida's eyes widened when she realized what Zoe meant. "And Manny...?"

Zoe looked away, "He said he wasn't ready. Gave me some sloppy excuse about being too early, him being indecisive..."

Frida blinked. "Oh... oh. Okay." Frida frowned, "But if he already told you no, then why...?"

Zoe turned to her, "He didn't say no! He just ran away! Didn't even try to talk!" Zoe sighed. "Look, you're his best friend and you guys have been friends for like... your whole lives. Maybe you can talk to him, see if you can change his mind or see what's wrong..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Frida held up her hands, signing 'stop'. "Do not drag me into your relationship biz, Aves, I'm not telling him to do anything if he doesn't want to," Frida stood up and took her guitar, "Later."

"Wait!" Zoe quickly stood up as well and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Frida scowled at her in annoyance. "You don't have to tell him to do anything, just..." Zoe sighed, "Look, he won't talk to me, but maybe he'll talk to you."

"Again, why should I? I don't wanna get involved, I told you." Frida pulled her arm away when she felt Zoe's grip loosen.

"Why not?...Is it because you still have feelings for him?" Zoe glared at the blue-haired girl.

"What-?" Frida sputtered. "No, of course, not-! Why'd you even-"

"Then help me!" Zoe grabbed her arm again.

"No!" Frida tried to pry Zoe's hand off. "And stop grabbing me! What's wrong with you?!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

Frida scoffed. "Understand what? That you're crazy and paranoid?"

Zoe glared at Frida. "Fine! I'm crazy and paranoid! But who wouldn't be when they're dating the guy who played with their heart over and over before they got together? Who wouldn't be when they're dating their former enemy?! Who wouldn't be when they're _dating the guy whose family has a history of breaking my family's hearts and **leaving them in the dust for other women**_?!

Frida froze at Zoe's outburst. The black-haired woman breathed heavily, her grip on Frida's arm slowly loosening before she let go of it completely. Zoe crossed her arms and looked away, hiding her face with her long fringe, but from where Frida stood, she could see the other girl was struggling not to cry. "Zoe..."

Zoe sniffed. "Forget it, you're right. I'll confront Manny on my own and wait for him to dump my crazy butt, just like the rest of his family did to mine."

Frida put a hand on Zoe's shoulder, "Zoe, wait! I'll... I'll help you."

Zoe turned her head slightly, her only visible eye, red and puffy, but surprised. "You will?"

"I'm not gonna convince Manny to get serious or anything," Frida stared back at Zoe, a serious and warning tone coloring her voice. "But I'll try to see what's wrong, okay? But that's it! Then you two are gonna talk and sort it out. Whether he decides he wants to get serious or not, you're gonna respect it, and that's it, okay?"

Zoe sniffed, but nodded, a small smile on her face. "Okay."

Frida smiled back. "Then let's do this."

* * *

"Heeey, Maaanny, my best bud, my crime-in-partner, my best _amigo en todo el mundo_ , how you doin'?"

Manny blinked and quirked a brow at Frida's stranger than usual behavior. She was the one who had called him, asking him to meet her here at the park. His eyes widened as he realized what she was after. "Oh, no. Frida," he took the girl by her shoulders and shook her, "What unspeakeable evil have you released this time? What building exploded? Who did you cheese off? Where's the body, Frida?! _WHERE'S THE BODY_?!"

"What? No!" Frida shrugged his hands off and pushed him away. "Quit talking crazy! I just wanted to know how you're doing, dude! You know, like I _asked_?"

"Oh," Manny blinked. "Why?" he asked after a pause.

"Weeell," Frida drawled. "You know, it's been a while since we talked, with me being busy with my music, and you with... dating Zoe, and El Tigre stuff, so I thought I'd just... check up on you, my best friend."

Manny stared at Frida's all too large smile for a moment, eyebrow raised, "Yeaaaah..." He shrugged and went back to his sketch, "There's nothin' much, really... oh, did I tell you about my latest fight with El Mal Verde?"

Frida perked up. "I saw that on the news, dude! Did you really give him an atomic wedgy?"

Manny nodded, eyes leaving his paper and landing on Frida.

A laugh escaped her lips. "Man, I missed all the good stuff these past fights! Although, I gotta say, dude, I'm disappointed in you," Frida wagged her finger at Manny whose smile dropped in response. "You did something like that... and you didn't take a selfie? For shame, dude!"

Manny rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Who says I didn't?" He reached into his jacket pockets and took out his phone. "Here," he showed it to Frida. The screen displayed a pictured of El Tigre and a defeated El Mal Verde in the background.

Frida laughed at the picture. "Nice going, dude," she high-fived him. "Thought of you, to be honest," Manny returned the phone back into his pockets.

Frida quirked a brow. "Oh?"

Manny smiled. "Yeah. I mean, after I defeated him, I was just gonna leave him there for the cops," he shrugged. "But then there was this tiny voice in my head that oddly sounded like you, telling me to take a picture- 'do it, Manny, dooo it!'- and I thought, man, it sucks Frida isn't here to see this. So, I took this picture. For you."

"Aww, how sweet," Frida joked as she gave his shoulder a light punch. She then leaned her head on her hand, "But dude, you should go to a doctor if you're hearing voices... especially like mine. I mean, I know you miss me, 'cause I'm awesome, but that's a little too much, dude," Frida smirked at Manny.

Manny snorted. "Nah, I'm fine. Now my dad's floating head of guilt has a friend he can bother. They can both be reaaally annoying." Frida narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder, still smiling, "Shut up, I'm not. You're the annoying one."

Both friends glared at each other before bursting into laughter. Manny wiped off a tear, "We need to do this more often." Frida chuckled, "Agreed."

The two friends smiled at each other. "I miss fighting bad guys with you, Frida." Frida smiled but turned her head to the side, crossing her arms and legs. "Yeah..."

An uncomfortable silence set in, neither friend looking at each other. Manny returned to his sketch. A few minutes passed, only the sound of Manny drawing filling the silence. Feeling like she had enough, Frida cleared her throat.

"So," she started once she got Manny's attention. "Is that all? Nothing else happened?" Manny blinked. "Nope!" he told her after a pause and returned to his drawing.

Frida frowned. "Nothing else you wanna talk about? Like, maybe something that upset you lately...?" Manny paused in thought before turning to her with a smile, "No, nothing comes to mind."

"C'mon, Manny, you know you can talk to me, we're best friends, right? Like, how're things with you and your family? With you and Zoe? You can tell me."

Manny frowned. "Of course we are." Frida smiled. "But you're kinda acting like my dad, right now."

A sound of glass breaking, their tiny pieces falling to the ground. That was what Frida's mind felt like for a split second. "Excuse you?"

"Yeah," Manny turned back to his drawing. "Trying to get me to talk about feelings is his stuff, not yours." He paused. "It's actually kinda creepy."

Frida glared at him. "Well, for your information, _mister_ , I just think that, as two best friends of the opposite sex who happen to have an attraction for said opposite sex, we should break society's and our peers' expectations and be comfortable enough with each other to be able to talk about anything, including feelings, relationships and all that junk."

Manny blinked at his friend. "You smokin' something?" Frida glared at him. But before the blue-haired girl could say anything, Manny took out his phone from his pocket. "Wow, look at the time, gotta go."

Frida frowned. "Where are you going?"

"No time to explain, Frida, gotta go, see you later!" And with that, Manny was gone.

This wasn't going to work, Frida thought. The blue-haired girl took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Zoe? It's me. Yeah... it didn't work. Yeah, yeah, I know, no need to shout, geez. So, what do we do now? Oh? Plan B, huh? Sounds a little iffy, but hey, let's do it."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"We talked about this before, Suárez. We tried the nice way and it failed. Now, we do this the hard way."

"Yeah, but don't you think that's a bit too much?" Frida rubbed her arm.

Zoe scoffed. "No. Manny's hiding something, I'm sure. Even you said it so, his behavior is suspicious."

Frida frowned. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but when she reported back to Zoe, she didn't just talk about how Manny dodged her questions and tried to steer the conversation to another direction by upsetting her.

No, there was something else.

Due to the short distance between them while they were seated, Frida got a peek at Manny's phone. He wasn't checking the time, there was a message. Frida didn't recognize the number but it seemed like the reason Manny left so quickly was because he had to meet this person.

Frida didn't want to consider it, but knowing about his family's history, especially his Grandpapi...

The blue-haired girl shook her head. No, her friend wasn't like that.

Zoe frowned. "Stop that. You're not the victim here." She paused. "I don't want to believe it either. But since he won't talk to me, and won't even talk to you, well..." Zoe turned to Frida. "We've come this far, the time to hesitate is long gone."

Frida sighed, but nodded, a more determinated look crossing her features.

After a long talk, Zoe decided she'd rip the truth out of Manny. The two girls entered Manny's house with a spare key. Then, Frida sneaked into Rodolfo's bedroom and took his Bronze Boot of Truth, temporarily replacing them with two small pots, much like she and Manny had done years ago.

Now, all they had to do was wait for Manny to arrive.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of keys and door being unlocked snapped the girls out of their bored stupor.

Manny opened the door whistling, when he saw a very angry Zoe, arms crossed and foot tapping, and a very meek, awkward Frida standing in the middle of his living room. Manny gasped in surprise and quickly hid his left hand behind his back, an action that seemed to further infuriate Zoe.

"What are you doing?" asked the black-haired girl.

"What am I doing?" Manny scowled. "What are you doing? What are you two doing?!" he demanded, shifting his glare between Zoe and Frida.

Zoe glared back, moving her hands to her hips. "You really aren't gonna tell me what's going on?"

Manny growled. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you."

Zoe sighed. "I thought so. Now, Frida!"

Manny heard a soft 'sorry, Manny' while he barely dodged in time. Both girls went on the offense, which made things very difficult for Manny.

"Enough, Manny!" cried Zoe. "Stop your struggling and just- what?"

Before Zoe could deliver the final attack to immobilize him, a bouquet of beautiful purple roses stood between her and Manny. Zoe blinked before looking at Manny, "What...?"

"I..." Manny rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I was kinda of a jerk earlier today. So I went and got this for you," he handed her the flowers. "I'm sorry, Zoe."

"Oh, Manny," Zoe smiled at him, eyes shining with happiness and affection. "I'm so..."

Zoe quickly pressed her foot against Manny, "-not falling for that!"

Manny looked down in horror. Zoe had quickly slipped one of his father's boots on her foot during his speech.

"Now," Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Tell me the real reason as to why you don't want to settle down."

Manny felt his muscles relaxing against his will. His pupils were dilated and he spoke as if in a trance. "The real reason I don't want to settle down with you, Zoe..."

Zoe gulped. Frida bit her nails.

"...Is because I have feelings for Frida. I love her."

Cue awkward silence.

Zoe was gaping. Frida was blushing. And Manny still had that stupid-looking, trance-like expression on his face.

"What?!" there were very two different cries.

"I knew it!" Zoe screamed. "I knew it, I knew it, how could you do this to me again?!" her eyes started to tear up. "And you," she turned to Frida, a venomous glare on her face, "don't look so happy, you little... _homewrecker_!" She pointed an accusing finger at Frida, whose cheeks turned a deeper crimsom.

The blue-haired girl glared back, "Wow, don't you even start, Aves. I never laid a hand on him."

Zoe ignored Frida and turned back to Manny. "How could you," she whispered, "I thought you cared for me... I thought you... loved me," she chocked back a sob.

"But I do love you, Zoe," Manny said, still in his trance-like state.

"What?!" both girls cried in surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait," Frida approached the other two. "So, what you mean is... you love both of us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Both romantically?" Zoe added.

"Yup," Manny nodded. "You see, I was unsure for a long time. But after talking to both of you today, I realized that I loved you both."

"Al...right," Frida quirked an eyebrow. "But, how are you gonna solve-?"

"Silly, Frida," Manny said, "We can all just be happy. Together."

"What?!" Frida and Zoe looked at each other.

"You mean you wanna keep us both," Frida asked.

"You want to date us at the same time?" asked Zoe.

"Uh-huh," Manny nodded. "We will all be happy. Tooogetheeer."

Zoe and Frida exchanged a look. They both nodded. They turned to Manny and smiled. "Alright, Manny, if that's what you say..."

Zoe let go of Manny. He smiled. Zoe raised her hand and pushed a button on her wristwatch. Frida reached inside her red googles and pulled out a huge silver glove.

Soon, standing before him were Black Cuervo and the new Plata Peligrosa.

Manny's smiled dropped.

"Let's end him," Frida punched her normal fist into the gloved one.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Black Cuervo charged her laser.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Manny sat up, drenched in sweat. He breathed heavily as he took in his surroundings.

He was in his room. He looked to the side; the clock's bright red numbers glared 4:09 in the darkness.

Manny sighed.

Just a dream.

He laid back down, thousands of plots and ideas stirring in his mind on how he'd get revenge on a certain four-eyed friend of his.

'This will help you make your decision about Frida and Zoe', his butt.

"Stupid japanese cartoons and their scary harems."

* * *

 **Author's note: Oops.**

 **Sorry to everyone who expected Manny to get with Frida, Zoe or both. Also, sorry, Fantasyandromancelover, maybe this wasn't what you were expecting, but I couldn't get the end twist out of my head when you suggested the idea. Still, thank you very much for your suggestion, it gave me a lot of inspiration- I wrote it pretty quickly, actually (all today, even!). And I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it too.**

 **But to all of you who were disappointed, don't worry, I'll post more properly cute and romantic MannyxFrida and MannyxZoe.**

 **Eventually.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If it made any of you crack a smile or got a surprise laugh out of you, then I'll be happy.**

 **(Happy "Late April Fools"? Although it wasn't my intention.)**


	9. Learning (FridaVillains)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary

 **Chapter summary:** Robots, bio-technology, magic, fighting. The mentor thing might not be as romantic as Frida imagined, but damn, if it didn't feel good to impress rather than be impressed.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** In the following order, Sergio/Frida, Diego/Frida and Django/Frida

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Learning I (Sergio x Frida)**

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! I did it!" Frida jumped up and down.

Finally, after weeks of experiments, failures and many, many spare parts falling apart, Frida had at last succeeded in building a robot, all on her own!

"SERGIO! Come here see this! I did it, I did it, I did it!"

Frida couldn't contain her excitement, she had to show it to someone, now! She ran to her boyfriend and pulled him towards the room where her new creation was.

"O-kay, o-kay, calm down, bella, let me see it," he laughed at his sweet's antics. Her excitement was contagious, and seeing her so happy and proud of herself filled him with glee.

Sergio approached the little robot to inspect it. It was rather small, its entire body consisted of a metallic ball with what appeared to be an 'eye', and a tiny roller to make it move.

Nodding in approval, Sergio turned to the blue-haired girl, "What does it do?"

"Oh, you'll see," Frida said. "Just a second," she ran towards the table and grabbed something Sergio couldn't see from where he was standing.

Frida then approached him and the robot, smiling. She set a small plate with some dough down, right in front of the robot, and grabbed a remote control from her pocket.

"Now, behold!" Frida pressed one of the control's buttons.

The robot came to life, and promptly scanned the plate with the dough. Seemingly recognizing the object, the robot extended a little hidden claw and picked up the plate. The robot put it inside its open compartment and closed it within. A few minutes passed, and a loud _bing!_ was heard. The robot opened its tiny compartment to reveal a freshly cooked churro, filled with dulce de leche.

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "You… made a churro-making robot?" he asked in disbelief.

Frida simply nodded, grinning ear-to-ear.

"That's… amazing! Congratulations, cara! I knew you could do it!" Sergio hugged her. "Let's celebrate! What do you want to eat?"

"Uh… maybe we could go out to eat today? Or order some pizza, or whatever," Frida stammered. Sergio may have gotten better at cooking, but that didn't mean he was good, only that his food wasn't ridiculously lethal anymore.

Sergio shrugged good-naturedly, "Whatever you wish, my sweet."

Frida sighed in relief, when she heard a weird noise come from her robot. She turned to look at it.

Her robot was shaking and beeping like crazy. It started to release tons of sugar and dulce de leche from its body, flooding the plate, until it short-suited and shut down.

Frida winced at the poor robot. She looked at it and sighed, yet another failure.

"Eh, don't worry your pretty head about it, it happens," Sergio walked towards the robot. "Besides, it's not a failure," he reached for the plate and took a bite out of the sugary treat, "this is a darn good churro," he said between bites.

Frida rolled her eyes, but her smile betrayed any annoyance she tried to convey. She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For eating my churro."

"But-"

"My. Churro. Now let's go eat that pizza!" Frida didn't give Sergio a chance to protest as she dragged him out of the hideout.

They'd fix that mess later.

* * *

 **Learning II (Diego x Frida)**

"This is impossible," Frida groaned. "And so _boooring_ ," she whined.

The blue-haired girl glared at the piece of paper in front of her, hoping it would just burst into flames already.

There were no words to describe how much she hated math homework.

She turned to the boy sitting beside her. She tilted her head, pouted her lips and gave him the best, most adorable puppy-eyes she could muster.

"No, Frida."

Darn, no effect, huh? He'd gotten good at resisting that look- it used to work so well too!

Well, it still worked, just not when it came to homework or anything school related anymore. She batted her eyelashes and let out a low, soft whine.

"I said no, Frida!"

"Please?" she tried one last time, holding both hands together in front of her and giving him a big, sweet smile.

Diego however, just frowned at her, impassive.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. will _not_ do your homework for you, Frida."

Frida's shoulders sagged and she glared at him. "You're so not cute," she said. "Why can't you do this? I thought villains were supposed to cheat."

"Well, for themselves, yes," Diego shrugged. "But this is different. I will never do anything that would end up being detrimental to you in any way, my dear. Dr. Chipotle Jr. may be a villain, but even Dr. Chipotle Jr. has standards he likes to follow."

"Not doing my homework for me is detrimental to me! I'm going to get a bad grade on this assignment!" Frida argued.

"Doing your homework for you won't make you learn anything, will it?" Diego retorted. "Besides, have you even tried to do it?" He looked up from his work and stared at her math sheet.

"Of course I have, you know that, you've been here with me this whole time! It's been hours!"

"It has been five minutes, Frida."

Frida huffed and looked to the side, "Same difference." She shrugged, "I tried before, so I know I won't get it, my brain's just not made for this kind of stuff."

"Light of my life, how can it not be made for 'this kind of stuff' when you have done things much more complex? You helped Puma Loco and… Sergio… with robotics in the past, no?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No excuses, my dear," Diego interrupted. "But worry not, for I, Dr. Chipotle Jr., evil genius and brilliant scientist, am here at your services. I shall teach you much better than those measly teachers from Leone, you'll see! With my tutoring, by the end of the day, you'll have understood everything! A-hahaha!"

Frida was amused at her boyfriend's little speech. "My hero," she rolled her eyes and smirked at the way Diego's face scrunched up- his expression was priceless, as if he couldn't decide if he was flattered or insulted by her comment. "A pool of humility, are you?"

Diego ignored that little comment. "Now, let's get to it at once, shall we, mi amor?"

"Yeah, yeah, teach away, Doc."

* * *

 **Learning III (Django x Frida)**

"You're seriously not gonna help me with this?!" Frida shouted as she hit another skeleton bandito.

"There's no meaning to teaching you self-defense if I interfere too much, now is there? Besides, you're doing fine, you know? There's no need for me to 'help'," Django shrugged.

"This isn't self-defense," Frida grunted through gritted teeth. "This is fighting!"

"Same difference in Miracle City, my dear."

"But there's too many of them-!"

"I didn't realize _four_ puny bandidos were too many."

"And I'm tired already," she yelled at the undead villain. She quickly glanced at him. "Oh, wipe that smug smirk off your face, you-"an incoming kick cut her off. She had no choice but to end this already.

"When I get you-"Frida punched a skeleton bandido, "-you'll be sorry-"she kicked another in the skull, "-you're dead, you hear me?! Dead!" Frida then focused on the remaining undead bandido. When she was finished kicking his butt, her _stupid_ boyfriend would be next.

Frida heard Django chuckle under his breath. Having defeated the last skeleton bandido, she turned towards him, only to find him a few feet away from her already. Taking advantage of the short space between them, Frida tried to sucker punch him right in his stupid, smug face. Unfortunately, he easily dodged it.

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile, mi amor," Django brought up both of his hands in front him. "You're the one who was moping and complaining about feeling helpless again and wanted to do something about it, no?"

"I didn't even say anything," Frida muttered under her breath.

Django, due to their short distance, heard her. "Didn't have to," he told her. "Besides, we would've done this sooner or later. And a little exercise is good for anyone."

" _'Little exercise'_ ," Frida scoffed. "Couldn't we just have continued with the stupid strategy lessons? Or studied another one of those old, mumbo-jumbo books of yours? Or stole a Mystical Object of Power or something?"

Django hummed and ran one of his claws through her blue locks. "We could, but those lessons clearly haven't been enough, if you're still feeling like this," he paused. "And I don't think you're quite ready for… _that_ , unfortunate as that is."

"A Mystical Object of Power?" Frida asked, confused.

"More like finally crossing to the side of evil, officially becoming a villain and confronting your family and 'friends' _by_ stealing a Mystical Object of Power," Django sighed.

"Yeah…" Frida muttered reluctantly.

"No need to rush," he said. "Besides, I don't think you'll be needing one for the time being," Django smiled.

"Huh?"

Django nodded at the defeated pile of skeleton banditos. "Looks like all that training has finally began to show its results." He turned to her once more and smirked, "Quite impressive for someone who couldn't do even one pull-up when she was thirteen-"

"Hey!" Frida punched him in the shoulder.

Django chuckled. "Well, Frida, if you're so offended and worried about old facts, we should fix that, no?"

"You betcha! Come here, I'm gonna kick your undead butt!" Frida took a stance.

"Is that so," Django eyed her and smiled. "Well, we shall see that, mi vida."

"That's right-"Frida's eyes widened. "Wait a- no, no, what are doing, why are you grabbing your Mystic Guitar- no, that's no fair, that's cheating! _Django_!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Another one that's been sitting on my drafts for a while.**

 **I have this headcanon that Sergio/Diego/Django would teach or help Frida in their respective areas of expertise, during the time/if they ever dated, considering her issues with power and feeling helpless.**

 **Although, I think some would be... a little more strict than others, even if it's their girlfriend they're teaching, haha. (Poor Frida?)**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	10. Chance Meeting (RodolfoMaria)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** It was no coincidence, but fate might as well have brought them together.

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Rodolfo/Maria

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Maria closed her eyes tightly, waiting for it to be over. Seconds ticked by, however, and she felt nothing.

The curly-haired woman dared to open one eye and peek from her hunched position, her arms still raised protectively above her. She blinked.

She could only see his back, but there was a man in front of her, holding the debris above his head with both hands.

Maria dropped her stance, gaping slightly at her savior and his impressive strength.

He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, miss, you're save now. I've got this covered."

The mysterious hero then threw the big chunk of a building at the monster and dashed at him, quickly assuming a stance mid-air with his foot pointed directly at the gigantic, colorful monster. The beast went tumbling back with the impact and masked man seized the opportunity to hit it with a series of fast and strong kicks, before delivering the final blow. The monster was sent flying, before directly crashing into Miracle City's Monster Jail, far away from the park.

The masked hero dusted off his hands with a satisfied look on his face. He turned to the woman he'd just saved, striking a rather heroic pose, "Are you alright-"

The words died on his mouth when he got a good look at her. She was beautiful, with her long dark curls and her brown pretty eyes, gazing innocently at him.

"I, uh-"

The woman approached him, her eyes never leaving his face. "Thank you so much for saving my life, Mr. …?"

The man shook his head and cleared his throat, "White Rivera…no- I mean, Rodolfo Pantera, I mean-"he stammered, mentally kicking himself with each blunder. He sighed, "White Pantera."

The woman giggled good-naturedly, endeared and amused by how the same man who'd just saved her life could act so shy and nervous. "Well, thank you for saving my life Mr. Pantera. I'm Maria. Say, I think I saw you the other day... were you talking to the mayor yesterday? "

"Oh, uh, yes," White Pantera smiled. "We've been discussing this, uh, project, you see. It's... well, all I can say is that it involves reforming criminals and villains- find a way to stray them from the path of evil and destruction and onto the path of good once more-"

"A way to truly help them, instead of simply locking them away in a still violent, lice-infested prison," Maria chimed in, sending the man a bright, excited smile of her own.

"Yes!" White Pantera exclaimed, his smile wider than before. "We still have many things to decide, but I'm hopeful. Today I'm supposed to meet with the therapist in charge, actually, so we can discuss the project."

"Well, I guess it was no coincidence we met today, Mr. Pantera," the woman smiled sweetly at the hero's confused stare. "I'm the theapist in charge, Dr. Maria Gutierrez. Nice to meet you," Maria extended her hand in greeting.

"O-oh, right, er, sure," White Pantera chuckled nervously. He enveloped her hand with his own, endeared by how much smaller and softer the feminine hand was. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Gutierrez."

"You can just call me Maria," she giggled, charmed by how polite and sweet the man was, "you did just save my life, after all."

"Mr. Pantera," she continued as their hands separated, "I know our official meeting is only five hours from now, but what do you say we have lunch together? I'd like to know my savior and the man I'll be working with for the next months a little better."

"I'd like that," White Pantera smiled, more relaxed and more confident this time, "I'd like that very much."

"And please... call me Rodolfo."

"Alright, Rodolfo... I think this might be the beginning of a wonderful partnership."

"Me too, Maria... me too."

* * *

 **Author's note:** **I don't really think their first meeting went like this, so this is more of a "what-if" than anything else... an AU, if you will. Still, given the right circumstances, I do think they'd make an amazing team.**


	11. The Spares (GobblerChapuza)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary

 **Chapter summary:** Alcohol only brought up bad memories, Chapuza mused. But as they say, misery loves company.

 **Genre(s):** Angst

 **Pairing(s):** Lady Gobbler/General Chapuza, implied past relationships, implied one-sided pairings

 **Warning(s):** Implied adult themes.

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

General Chapuza stared into his glass. He twirled it, passive, cold eyes gazing at nothing before he gulped it down.

Silence reigned in the bar as he sat alone with his thoughts. It was better this way, he mused, even if there was a small part of him that was compelled to rant his feelings away, even if it was just to the quiet bartender standing across him, the only other soul to keep him company.

Chapuza shook his head, only a few drinks and the alcohol was already affecting him with foolish thoughts. Old age truly was getting to him.

Before he could wallow in any more thoughts regarding the consequences of aging and immortality, the light tinker of bells rang, announcing a new arrival at the bar.

Chapuza did not look up, still as if he were the only one in the building; even as the seat beside him was taken, he ignored the familiar, high-pitched timbres that ordered the same of what he was drinking.

Minutes passed, silence still reigned absolute if not for the occasional tinkering glasses and quiet sips.

"So, no offer to buy me a drink or anything? Like a gentleman would?"

Chapuza set down his cup with a sigh. He should've known he wouldn't be able to drink in peace. Not with her here, at least.

"And why should I offer you such courtesy, Lady Gobbler?" he asked, finally turning to the woman who'd been quietly drinking beside him up until now.

The tiny elderly woman sent him a sideways glance and shrugged. "Shouldn't you aid a lady in distress?"

Chapuza had enough self-control left in him not to scoff at her. "I see. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me as what seems to be troubling you so?"

Lady Gobbler turned towards him just enough to throw him the most poisonous glare she could muster, a flare of rage surging through her veins when she took in his cold eyes filled with malice and, her already alcohol-clouded mind insisted, mirth.

He knew exactly the reason why.

"Ah, touchy subject I assume? My apologies. Then, if I may, let me guess what may be the source of your 'distress'. So I may help you, just as you wished, yes?"

Lady Gobbler remained silent, refusing to look at him, but not moving away from her seat- and the conversation- either.

Chapuza took her lack of a protest as permission to procced.

"Then, let's begin. Is it trouble with work?" he didn't feel the need to specify which work he was referring to.

"No?" he continued when met with silence. "Well, then, is it family-related?" Lady Gobbler remained impassive, but Chapuza's ever observant eyes caught the light twitch of her fingers wrapped around her glass.

"Not quite, but close," he hummed in thought. "Last question. Is it love- no, is it Rivera-related?"

Same question, different words. If an Aves had her suffering rooted in love, an equally redundant idea, then there was a Rivera involved. Regardless of the nature of the relationship between those involved, bitterness and wrathful scorn clung to the villainesses like a second skin.

As it did to most villains.

Chapuza anticipated the glass flying in his direction, but not the small basket of appetizers. He wiped the crumbs off his face, the slightest expression of disgust and annoyance coloring his undead features.

"Seems like we found the source of your problems, my dear Lady. Oh, and what a surprise it is."

"Quit acting all high and mighty, Chapuza," she growled, voice low and quiet. "You know damn well why I'm here. _I_ know why _you_ are here."

Chapuza merely stared at her, stoic facade unbroken. Tight lips in a thin line twitched, and both villains turned back to their drinks.

Silence filled the room once more, deafening, ill silence.

Despite himself, Chapuza found his gaze shifting; from his peripheral vision, he could see Globber steadily alternating between filling her glass and gulping it down, like there was no tomorrow.

His lips twitched downwards, her soft murmurs almost too low and slurred for anyone too understand, but being this close, side-by-side, Chapuza found himself the sole spectator of something private, more of a nonsensical string of words than a rant.

Lady Gobbler stubbornly shook her bottle, soon upturning and inspecting the darn thing- she couldn't already be out of alcohol, could she?

The bird-themed villainess blinked, her glass filled up once more. She turned to the blue-skinned man beside her, incredulous eyes searching for an answer.

Chapuza retrieved the bottle and poured some for himself. "Don't look at me like that. You were the one who insisted I got you drink."

The elderly zombie grabbed his now full glass and raised it towards her. "Cheers," his tone unwavering and his eyes unreadable, "To a doomed union and a miserable reunion."

Lady Gobbler snorted. "Cheers," she muttered back. She sipped her drink slowly, feeling much calmer with the unspoken truce between them. She leaned her head against her palm, "I can't believe they're getting married. _Again_."

Chapuza's stoic expression was replaced with a frown. A pause. A sip. "Third time's the charm, as they say," he told her with a shrug and took another sip.

Lady Globber let out a humorless laugh and followed suit.

The whole situation was rotten. A sense of _déjà vu_ washed over the two villains, to many, many years ago...

Chapuza shook his head. Things were much different now, even if the situations were disgustingly similar.

Back then they were younger, much more naive, much more inexperienced to the troubles of love and relationships. Back then they were sure they'd lost their loves, never to be reached again once tied in matrimony...

Ha! And hadn't _that_ turned out well?

Yet, here they were, decades later, drowning their sorrows in drinks once again. They'd both loved and lost, learned and taught. They were accomplished villains, they had families now- their children had children of their own, already!

And yet...

 _'Some things never change'_ , mused the undead villain.

He stared his companion out of the corner of his eye. As pathetic as she could be, the bird-themed villainess had a much better hold on her emotions nowadays.

He remembered it quite well. How the bar ended a complete wrecked mess of broken glass and burnt wood, and the bartender, bruised purple and black.

He also remembered her expression- easier to read back then.

There was rage, so much rage, bloodcurling screams and animalistic growls leaving her throat, and sadness, deep, despaired sobs racking her body; constantly changing, swiftly, abruptly, between the two as she destroyed the bar, as she attacked and fought and clung to him.

Even back then she was a tiny little thing, and she'd never looked smaller than back then, consumed with grief and heartbreak.

He'd shared her rage and heartbreak too, longing, wanting, ethereal white locks in his mind.

All he had was pitch-black.

She too longed for something else, but the warm, tan embrace, so much like the sun, had been out of her reach, and she had to find comfort in the night, cold, azure, stoic.

But that was many years ago.

There was a time they'd both got what they wanted-

...or so they thought.

Turns out you can't catch was never meant to be caught.

They'd still managed to find a small happiness in other people, and, for a moment, it seemed like it'd work out this time.

For a small, fleeting moment...

Chapuza shook his head. Alcohol truly did terrible things to his head. What use would it be to be mulling over such things now? Clinging uselessly to the past was a foolishness he'd come to associate with Lady Globber.

The undead villain sighed. He glanced at the villainess. She seemed lost in her thoughts, just as he was.

General Chapuza had no intentions of comforting the turkey-themed villainess. Whatever connection they'd shared back then was gone now, and he still looked back at the memory in distaste, his appalling weakness something he'd rather not remember. She felt very much the same, he figured.

However...

Although Lady Globber was not a friend, and although she coudn't hold a candle to either of the mothers of his children, she was still a villainess he rather respected. And she, as she'd told him, was still a lady. A particularly distressed one.

Chapuza stood up and walked closer to her. "If I may, Lady Gobbler... I think we're both wasting our time here." She quirked a brow. Chapuza continued, "I do believe there's a much more entertaining program for us to do."

Lady Gobbler's interest was piqued. "Oh? Do tell."

Chapuza smiled. "I don't believe for second that their wedding will turn out any different this time. So, would you like to accompany me and watch the spectacle of a disastrous wedding?"

Lady Gobbler gave him a smirk of her own, very pleased with the idea herself. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that? I don't think we were invited."

"Technology has advanced wonderfully. We don't have to get inside any churches to witness it. All we have to do is set our seats and get ready to enjoy the show. So, what do you say?" Ever the gentleman, Chapuza offered his arm to her.

Lady Gobbler let out a delighted laugh, "You sure know how to convince a girl. It's a date," she smiled, joking and playful for the first time in that night. She slipped her hand around his arm, "But you're paying for the food." She turned to him, suddenly very serious, "No brains."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied in a similarly serious tone, despite the smirk on his face. "Now, shall we?"

"Lead the way, General."

* * *

 **Author's note: Here is a Lady Gobbler/General Chapuza piece, as suggested by Ghostwriter434. I imagine if they ever had a 'thing', it would be something like this. Many things implied here, so make your own conclusions. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	12. Trapped (CheFrida)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary

 **Chapter summary:** Che would've found solace on the fact he wasn't alone on this overly complicated death-trap... if he wasn't stuck with Frida Suárez, that is.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Adventure/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Che/Frida, other pairings implied

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Che kicked the wall one more time. He grunted at the dull pain in his leg and glared at the wall, cursing at its tough structure.

What were these walls made of anyway?

He looked over his shoulder. His current companion didn't seem to be fairing much better either.

He observed the girl carefully touch the other wall, trying to look for a mechanism to let them out of here. She quickly got impatient and kicked the wall in frustration. Che sighed as he heard her curse under her breath as she rubbed her leg. She must've hit the wall too hard.

He turned to the wall in front of him once again. He'd already looked for any mechanisms or secret entrances and found nothing. If there really was a way out of this place, then it must be elsewhere. There were parts they hadn't explored yet, so it was just a matter of time before they discovered the exit.

Or activated another trap. Though knowing this place, Che bet that one would come with the other. It had been like this the entire time they'd been trapped in this stupid temple.

Flying arrows, giant boulders, sharp axes, lava, you name it, every token trap one would expect from an ancient secret temple, they'd encountered it.

At least he wasn't alone… and Che would've normally found solace on that fact.

He glanced at his female companion once again, who went back to looking for a mechanism hidden on the wall. She shifted slightly from left to right and her arms were crossed. Even from where he was standing, he could see her rubbing her exposed arms now and then. He frowned.

Che would've found solace on the fact he wasn't alone on this overly complicated death-trap... if he wasn't stuck with Frida Suárez, that is.

El Tigre's little sidekick was not someone he particularly paid attention to, unless she proved useful to use against his nemesis, and while this temporary partnership was not something he particularly enjoyed, it wasn't the worst thing that could've happened either. He could've been trapped with El Tigre instead, for example. A much worse alternative in his book.

Except…

El Tigre had powers.

Che loathed to admit it, but that infuriating moron's Mystical Object of Power was one of the most powerful he'd ever seen. He had no doubts that with El Tigre's power, they could've gotten out of this place ages ago.

His pride, however, said otherwise. The zombie was thankful the Rivera wasn't the one he ended up stuck with in this nightmare of a temple.

Che was a highly capable villain in his own right, after all, with his strategic mind, super-strength and all the other advantages that came with being a magic, undead zombie- he could very well handle things on his own.

At least that's what he'd told himself in the beginning.

He hated to admit it, but even his abilities, however powerful and useful, could come short sometimes, especially if compared to some Mystical Objects of Power. He could only do so much with his abnormal strength alone, and this place had proved to be tricky enough he couldn't rely only on brute force.

He inwardly shivered as he remembered how he'd almost met his end at one of the traps at the previous level.

How could this remote place have the same water found in Fountain of Agua Negra?

This was the last time he worked with Mikla, Che swore. The stupid, entitled prince had been unbearable to work with already, but to think that he'd been hiding something like this? This called for revenge, he decided. He'd find out something he could use against the Aztec prince as soon as he got out of here.

It was all his and El Tigre's fault anyway. Che growled at the memory.

El Tigre and Mikla had been going at it for some time, each trying to outdo the other in terms of raw power and cool techniques, while Frida tried to deal with him, or at least, tried to distract him and buy enough time until El Tigre defeated Mikla. In the process, however, the two fools not only destroyed a good part of the temple, and caused the floor to give in, they'd activated a series of traps as well, resulting in all four of them getting trapped inside the temple.

And that was how he'd ended up here with Suárez.

At first, Che had planned to leave her alone in this place to rot, thinking how this would hurt El Tigre, and how she'd only hold him back and slow him down. However, against his better judgement, Che couldn't find it in himself to leave a helpless, defenseless woman he knew (curse Grandfather's strict teachings!) alone in this cryptic, horrid place.

If he was going to destroy her to get to El Tigre, he'd do it properly, with a plan or while they were fighting.

Besides, this place had quickly proved to be impossible to escape by your lonesome. Many rooms had traps or mechanisms that could only work or be solved with a party of two.

To his surprise, the blue-haired girl proved to be much more useful than he'd first expected. Her agility and speed compensated for her lack of brute strength, and her quick thinking had gotten them out of some close calls.

Including…

Che frowned as he inspected another wall. She had to be the most reckless person he'd ever met.

On the previous floor (or the Water Level, as they decided to call it), they'd accidentally activated a trap that would flood the room, drowning whoever happened to be in it.

For a zombie, this wouldn't be a problem. It's not as if he would actually die from that, so his only worry would be keeping Suárez safe.

But as soon as the water touched his feet, he felt himself weaken. He'd felt his mind freeze. He knew the sensation all too well.

Fountain of Agua Negra. A zombie's one weakness.

Suárez had noticed his condition and he'd only had to mutter 'Agua Negra' for her to understand. She clearly remembered the incident where she almost became a zombie herself as her eyes widened. She quickly told him to climb one of the pillars while he still had some strength left. It would take a while before the water filled the whole room, so they could use the high spot to pause and think of a solution.

That was when things went from bad to worse.

Once they'd climbed the pillars and the water level had risen considerably, a monster was released within the room. Apparently drowning to death wasn't enough.

The beast started to smash itself against pillars, trying to make them fall. Che thought he was a goner. Once he plunged into that water, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He'd be eaten alive by that beast and that'd be the end. No revenge against El Tigre, no inheriting Zombie Town, no conquering Miracle City. It was over.

Suárez, however, had different plans. She threw a rock against the beast and jumped into the water. The blue-haired girl swam as fast as she could, hoping to pull the monster's attention away from the pillars. She swam towards the walls and waited until the last second before using them to quickly propel herself to the opposite side, causing the monster to crash against them. She repeated the action a few more times, before one of the walls gave in and crumbled, burying the beast underneath and allowing the water to flow to the other rooms. Suárez barely escaped getting crushed herself.

Che gaped at the girl. He quickly got down and ran towards her. He'd yelled at her, asked what was wrong with her, was she insane or something? Frida only responded with a sarcastic comment, joked around and got up, teasing he should be a little more grateful since she'd just saved their butts.

Che scowled at the memory. He'd been so shocked he hadn't been able to respond.

What was Suárez' deal anyway? Did she even know how dangerous and reckless her plan had been? She could've gotten hurt or died trying to escape that aquatic monster! And then, what? This would all have been for nothing! They would both be dead and that would be the end of it!

Che inhaled, trying to calm himself down. He knew, deep down, that there hadn't been many other options, and that it was thanks to Suárez' quick-thinking that they were still in one piece, no matter how crazy or dangerous her plan had been.

He shook his head, why was he getting so riled up about this anyway?

He sighed. He had to get out of this place quick. It was starting to mess with his head.

The zombie rubbed his temples. He could already feel a headache coming. He looked at the wall then back at Frida. He decided they could afford a little break after all they've been through. They weren't getting anywhere anyway. Trying to figure this place out while they were this tired was proving to be fruitless, so it would be better to just rest for a while.

"Suárez!" he called the girl from across the room. She quickly turned towards him, a confused but mostly annoyed expression on her face. "We're getting nowhere. Let's take a break and then we'll continue to search for an exit."

Frida's expression softened and she nodded. She could use a rest as well.

The blue-haired girl sat down, legs glued together as she leaned her head on the wall and rest her hands on her lap. Che sat by a pillar near her, leaning backwards as well. He closed his eyes, trying to get himself to relax and take his mind of this current predicament. He enjoyed the moment of quiet and peace, and felt himself finally calm down, when he heard a quiet sniffle.

The blue-skinned boy opened one eye. Frida was quiet and had her eyes closed. She tried to remain still, but being this close, Che could see her trembling a little. He frowned. He'd noticed her rubbing her arms, but he didn't know she was this cold. Had it gotten worse, maybe? The girl's second sniffle told him yes.

Che inwardly sighed as he got up and walked towards the girl.

Curse Grandfather's strict teachings.

"Suárez."

Frida lazily opened her eyes when heard her name. She rapidly blinked the sleepiness away when she noticed Che was right in front of her, instead of a few feet away, leaning against that pillar like she'd expected. The undead boy extended his arm towards her, presenting a bright red cloth that looked familiar to her. Frida looked up, puzzled, and was surprised to see that Che wasn't wearing his usual military garb.

"Here," pushed the coat into her hand, "take this."

Frida blinked at the coat before looking back at him. "What's this?"

"It's a military uniform, Suárez. What, never seen one before in your life?" he snarked, an annoyed look on his face.

Frida rolled her eyes. "I know what it is, I'm asking what are you doing, giving me this," she held the coat up and returned the look. "You're a super-villain," she clarified in response to Che's confused stare. "I'm Manny's best friend. We're, you know… mortal enemies and stuff? I mean, I get helping each other to get out of here, but this," she held it up again to emphasize her point. "This is… kinda weird. Villains aren't nice for no reason, there's always a catch, an evil ulterior motive, you know? So…" she trailed off, expecting him to drop any niceties and come out with his motives.

Che, on the other hand, gaped at his female companion. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to process what she'd just said.

" _Excuse you_?"

Frida frowned. "What-"

" _No_. No. What- what do you think I'm trying to do? I'm lending you a freaking coat! I'm not- I don't have any 'evil ulterior motives' or whatever! What, you think I'm trying to cozy up to you, get you to let your guard down around me so I can strike later? I'm not!" Che ranted, his temper hitting its peak. "Of all the cheap- do I look like one of those jerks obsessed with you to you? Do I look like one of those femme fatales who butter up stupid heroes so they can use them later?!"

"Dunno, have you ever buttered up any heroes and you're not telling me?" she deadpanned.

" _Suárez_ -"

"Buy a girl some churros first, will you?" she muttered. "What?" she asked when she saw him glaring at her. "I'm just joking. You're the who brought that stuff up- I wasn't implying anything. Just, you know, the make me let my guard down and stuff? That's what I meant. Creep." She added the last part under her breath.

Che fumed. He took a deep breath to calm down. "If you must know, Suárez," he crossed his arms, "my grandfather raised me to be a gentleman, that's all. I may be a villain, but I'm not an _animal_." He scoffed, "Although I suppose that's a concept too alien for the likes of you and El Tigre."

She was such a rude girl. Just like El Tigre with his mocking combat style and heinous insults. Che briefly wondered who had influenced whom, but that wasn't of importance now.

Frida frowned at him and crossed her arms. "Seriously, dude?"

Che sighed in barely contained exhaustion and annoyance. "Look, just- you looked cold, you're just a human, and I sorta feel bad about it because I couldn't do anything while you were down there, and you're the only one who got soaked, so-" he took the coat from her hands and wrapped it around her, too fed up with this nonsense, "just take it already, ok?" The zombie sighed again and returned to his previous spot.

Frida blinked at his reasoning and hesitantly curled her fingers around the thick red fabric, adjusting it so it didn't fall off her shoulders. She looked back at her undead companion. "You're being awfully nice for a super-villain," she teased him, her tone light and playful. "Are you really the same guy who was trying to destroy me just a few hours ago? Did the fall mess with your head or something, dude?" she joked.

Che just stared at Frida, his eyes half-lidded in an expression of disdain. He was about to retort her childish probing, when she spoke up again.

"Thanks," her voice was sincere. Frida gave him a small, but sweet smile, her pretty face lightening up instantly.

Che blinked.

"For the coat," she continued. "And for saving me too. Back then at the Crushing Level. If it weren't for you, I'd been a goner. Lucky me, my partner is a hella strong zombie."

Che blinked again, trying to process what she'd just said. "I-"he cleared his throat and turned away. The sight of her smile, combined with her words sent a weird feeling to his gut. "N-no problem," he said, struggling not to bring his hand up to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

He really had to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

Che tried to calm down. He hadn't expected her to thank him, much less compliment him after all that, she'd just caught him off guard, that's all.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, only to find her beaming at him. He tried not to flinch in surprise. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing, dude," Frida chuckled. "It's just- for someone who calls himself a gentleman, you don't seem used to hearing 'thank you'," she pause, "or saying 'you're welcome'."

"Well, it's not every day my arch-nemesis' best friend thanks me for saving her life," Che remarked sarcastically.

Frida smiled in amusement. "Well, it's not every day I save one of my best friend's arch-nemeses," she teased. "It's not that bad though. When I think of everything that could've happened to us… Man, this place is twisted. Between almost becoming a pancake of gore and bones, being sliced like pepperoni and serving as a fish-monster's appetizer, I'm ready to hit my bed and call it a week," Frida leaned back.

"What's with the food analogy?" Che raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starving. Really could go for some churros right now," Frida muttered back.

Che fought back a smile. "Glad that almost dying didn't kill your appetite."

"You can never not want to eat churros. Besides, I almost die on a daily basis along with Manny, no big deal." Frida closed her eyes and hugged the coat tighter around her, enjoying the warmth it provided her.

Che shook his head in disbelief, his expression finally breaking into an amused grin.

Suárez had to be the weirdest, craziest girl he'd ever met, but he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed by it, at least not how he first envisioned being.

Her recklessness and lack of common sense may have gotten under his skin earlier, but there was a part of him that couldn't help admiring her guts.

Che had initially pegged her bravado as her confidence in El Tigre's powers and his ability to protect her, and although he was sure the girl felt as much towards her friend, he now realized how wrong he'd been.

Suárez bravery was all her own. Her strange taste for danger aside, the mortal girl still did feel fear, just like anybody else… but she was able to throw it aside effortlessly and dive straight into all these insane, dangerous situations, without any prompting, help, or second thoughts.

For a powerless, helpless human, it was… actually kind of impressive.

Che looked at her again. She was already asleep.

The zombie leaned back on the pillar behind him, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. He slowly felt himself relax, his eyelids getting heavier and the drowsiness taking over his body.

One last thought crossed his mind as he drifted into unconsciousness.

He was glad, just a little bit, he'd ended up here with Suárez after all.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **And here we are with another of my personal crack pairings! This one has been sitting on my computer for a while and I actually really liked how it turned out.**

 **Also, apologies for not posting anything for so long. To those who are waiting for the pairings they requested- sorry for the delay, but don't worry, It's coming.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	13. Stages (MannyFrida)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** Manny, Frida and the various stages of their life and relationship.

 **Genre(s):** Friendship/Romance/Humor

 **Pairing(s):** Manny/Frida

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Classmates**

Before they had been thrown in detention together- when they were still in kindergarten of all things!- they only vaguely knew each other as classmates. Manny had only remembered her because of her striking blue hair and huge googles.

Frida hadn't recognized the other kid at all.

That had mattered little to them, the only two kids in detention at the time, as Frida soon walked up to him and started talking his ears off, in what could barely be called a whisper.

Manny tried to ignore the strange girl, annoyed at her motor mouth; she could easily get him into trouble **-** more than he already was!

But then she pointed out the keys dangling from the teacher's pocket, who was soundly asleep, if her loud snores were anything to go by.

Somehow, she convinced him to grab the keys, sneak out of detention with her and grab some leftover cookies from snack time, all before sneaking back unnoticed.

Somehow, they managed not only to grab the cookies, but also free the school pet, trip a bully and return to detention unscathed, the teachers none the wiser to their little adventure.

After that, those two wouldn't be seen apart for a long time.

* * *

 **Best Friends**

Manny and Frida had been friends for years before he got his El Tigre Belt. But it took a long time for Manny to label her as his best friend.

The little blue-haired girl had gotten him in trouble more times he could count, and she'd stuck by his side every single time. She was his closest friend and confidant.

She was the only one who knew of his love for the character Queso Sarcastico, for example.

She was also one of the few who knew how he'd felt when his parents divorced, and the only one who cried with him during a sad telenovela so he wouldn't feel embarrassed.

And she was one of the four people who knew exactly how he'd gotten his scar.

Turns out facing Sartana of the Dead in your first outing as a hero-villain-super wasn't the brightest of ideas. But Manny had been cocky and reckless, and he'd paid the price.

Even more embarrassing, he'd been the one to do it to himself, not the villainess.

Frida had witnessed the whole thing, and stuck with him all the way to the hospital.

Still, it wasn't until they were in the hospital, and Frida, dirty and frazzled but refusing to leave his side at any time, made a joke about his new scar, that Manny realized, amidst his own laughter, that the girl really was the best friend he ever had.

* * *

 **Partners-in-Crime**

For the confused Manny, forever struggling with his decision between becoming a hero or a villain, Frida was like a fresh breeze of air, as she was not only willing to do both heroic and villainous stuff with him, but turned out to be very encouraging and supportive, in her own aggressive, eccentric and dangerous way.

"Ready, Manny?"

The girl was like a fresh breeze of air indeed.

He opened his mouth to answer her.

"No time, we gotta do this, let's go!"

If said breeze had a thing for throwing him around with dangerously stupid stunts that'd inevitably end with lots of injuries and the occasional angry citizen.

The entire city heard their screams as Frida and Manny were flung into the skies, across the city. The two troublemakers dropped garbage onto innocent bystanders along the way, barely a registered blur to those walking on the streets, before crashing into a building, near the community park.

Manny and Frida emerged from the rubble, dirt and scratches all over their bodies, as they chorused. "That. Was. Awesome!"

Laughter really was the best medicine. "See, dude? I told you this would be way better than been able to just _fly_."

Manny snickered. "Yeah. How about we push on old car out of a cliff next?"

"Sure thing, dude, but only if we light it on fire first."

* * *

 **Acquaintances**

High school had been… weird, to say the least- not unlike it is supposed to be, but also unlike what they'd expected when younger.

Just as Manny had gotten together with Zoe, he and Frida began to drift apart. It had been slow and subtle.

First, they weren't hanging out on a daily basis anymore. Manny had his dates with Zoe and Frida had her band practice.

Then, Manny began taking art classes and Frida also stopped accompanying him to his fights as El Tigre. Incidentally, Frida had also starting going out on dates with boys.

Soon, they were barely talking, only the occasional wave across the street or nod when they saw each other on the school hallways as if there were back to being just classmates, barely aware of each other's existence, instead of the duo of best friends and partners-in-crimes, glued by the hips and reading the others' mind as they had been.

It wouldn't be until college that they'd reconnect again, but they'd be lying if they hadn't missed each other.

They'd also be lying if they'd denied that life went on just fine without the other.

* * *

 **Lovers**

The years they'd spent apart and embittered seemed like a distant memory now.

After finding one another again, it was amazing how fast they'd reconnected and reconciled again. Like nothing had ever changed all those years.

Best friends, partners-in-crime… and now lovers.

It would've been easy to fall back into old habits, to be just friends, to be once again what they used to be and they were used to be, even if it meant it was only temporary.

But they knew better now, why they'd drifted apart, why it had hurt so much for so many years…

Not that this new leap changed anything about their relationship, really.

Frida laughed, beautiful as ever in white, ring shining bright in the night, as Manny carried her away in his arms, swinging away from their families and the priest, now in his El Tigre suit.

After all, who else but them would get married on Miracle City's volcano?

The lovebirds paid no mind to their enraged enemies, leaving them behind and drowning in their own joy and laughter.

A lifetime of happiness awaited them, after all.

* * *

 **Parents**

Trust it to fate, or karma, or whatever- of course their kids would turn out as rowdy as they were in their youth.

Manny and Frida definitely understood their parents now.

Not that this was a bad thing, Manny mused, as he watched his kids arguing about which hero or villain was better.

He knew very well what they were going through, and although he wasn't sure what path each would take, he was determined to give them the support they needed to thrive and find their own paths, villain, hero or otherwise.

A laugh escaped his lips as Frida started to tell yet another tale from their childhood, no doubt putting the super they were discussing in another light. An embarrassing one, most likely.

But he wasn't worried. He wasn't alone.

He knew he'd found the perfect partner to help him with that…

She was the one who'd supported him all those years, after all.

* * *

 **Soulmates**

Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She was so sleepy… was it the medicine again?

It had been a few years since Manny passed away. The old goof had died as he lived- he protected her, he'd rather have his life be extinguished than her be hurt in any manner.

Frida had not quite been the same since.

She hadn't given up on her life, of course not. That would be an insult to Manny's sacrifice.

She was the same eccentric mother to her children, and the silly, fun grandmother to her precious grandkids as she'd always been.

She acted as she'd always acted.

And she didn't fear being separated from him, not anymore. She knew she'd see him again, finding comfort in that she'd meet him again in the Land of the Dead.

Heh, she wondered if the Riveras were still fighting in that old saloon. Soon, there wouldn't be enough space for all of them- gonna need a bigger saloon.

She hoped Manny would safe some of the fun for her too.

But where was she? Ah, yeah…

She wasn't… wasn't scared… it's just…

It's just that… without him, without someone to… keep up with her, with the same energy as her… she just… got a little more tired.

Tired… and bored…

Oh dear, she just couldn't keep her eyes open.

Everything was so…

 _Quiet_

 _..._

When she opened her eyes again, he was there, waiting for her.

He was just as she remembered.

Well, maybe he'd been lacking a little meat, a little skin, but hey, that's not the point.

"Hey, Manny! Look, now I can keep a bird in my ribcage again!"

Manny snorted. "Nice to see some things never change."

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Ready for an eternity of partying with the dead?"

Frida smiled back. "Only if we can prank everyone in existence."

"Dear, get outta my mind."

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a little something to make up for the lack of updates.**

 **Also, thank you Guest reviewer, for your kind words! You have no idea how happy they made me!(and also, thank you for comment on the fridaxvillain stories!)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short piece! Hopefully, I'll be updating the other stories/fics soon!**


	14. Goodbye (Frida)

Summary: A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary

 **Chapter** **summary:** How painful it is to say goodbye.

 **Genre(s):** Angst

 **Pairing(s):** Frida/(?)

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Goodbye**

"Well, you can't stop me."

Frida's hand hovered over the doorknob. Just a twist, and she would be out of here, far away from what she had hoped would be closure, but instead turned into an awkward, tension-filled goodbye. A harsh one, but one that Frida felt it had to be that way.

Because things were never easy when it came to him… to them.

The blue-haired girl slowly turned to face him. She frowned at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

He frowned back. "You heard me. You said that one can't control or choose with who and how they fall in love… or if and when those feelings vanish. No one can stop you from how you feel, you said…. Well, I'm telling you the same."

He paused, then looked at her again. "You can't stop me… you can't _change_ how I feel. Want it or not, I'm in love with you, and that's not changing any time soon... believe me, I know it too well." He sighed. "You say that I should move on, that I should just… give up, find someone else, be happy… How cute," he snarled and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You think it's that easy? That these feelings can just be turned off? Just like that?" he snapped his fingers then scoffed. "Do you really think that I didn't think of it before? That I don't realize that would be better to forget it all, to forget you and move on?! Well, I got some news for you, _it didn't_ _ **work!**_ " Frida flinched at his sudden yelling. She hadn't seen him get that upset with her in years, not ever since…

He seemed to regret raising his voice at her, as his expression softened, a hint of shame glossing over his eyes. He paused, looking to the side for a few seconds. "I've been in love with you for over ten years," he continued with a much softer tone. "And I'm not the only one. You know who I'm talking about... I'm sure they too have tried at some point or another to get over you…"

"...You really did come waltzing into this room thinking it would be _that_ easy, didn't you? Maybe you hoped to find me dating someone. Or perhaps you wanted to make me hate you- so intensely, I'd never want to see you ever again. Well, tough luck," he scoffed. "It wouldn't've worked anyway."

He walked towards the window, "You have a hold on my heart that won't let go… my relationships are haunted by your image, my hatred is weakened by your memory… it's awful, really. I think you may have tormented me more than El Tigre ever did."

Frida blinked, feeling her throat tighten. She was silent as he turned to look at her again. "It's a horrible thing… but I think you do get what I'm saying," he muttered bitterly, eyeing her up and down. "I can't help loving you anymore than I can help breathing, existing… and I don't think I would have wanted it any other way." Frida took a sharp breath as he approached her. She quickly recomposed herself and glared at him, clenching her fists. "…But I see you're unimpressed." He paused. "I suppose- if I'm first one you went to, and something tells me that I am- that you're planning on having a similar conversation with your other... _admirers_. Correct? Well, don't bother, the result will be the same."

"…Don't go thinking I'll ever follow any stupid advice of yours. But I doubt you're that delusional."

He scoffed, "Didn't think so, with how stubborn you are. But your stubbornness has always been part of your charm, even at its most infuriating." He sighed. "Very well. Suit yourself."

The villain gently pushed her aside to get to the door. He paused, holding the doorknob. "You told me to give up, and I'm telling you that's impossible. But I'll play nice for now and respect your wishes- I'll leave you alone. I don't know about the other two though." He slowly opened the door, looking at her sideways. "…Know that my doors are always open for you- if you ever change your mind, I'll receive you with open arms."

Frida snorted and glared at him, crossing her arms. "Do you seriously still think you have a chance with me after all we talked?"

"…No, not really," he quietly admitted after a moment of silence. "But I do know how crushingly lonely and painful a one-sided love- especially one that's existed for so long- can be…." He trailed off and shot her a mixed look of resentment and sympathy. "You're a smart girl, much smarter than you let on; surely you have it figured it out already… He'll never settle down, he'll never be satisfied, he'll never make a final decision."

He paused when he saw the hurt that briefly flashed in her eyes, feeling a turmoil of satisfaction and pain swirling in his gut. He forced himself to continue. "…Because no matter how many times you choose him over everyone else… he'll never do the same for you, not in the way you want him to at least. He'll never choose you over _her_ or any other girl in his life."

Frida swallowed, feeling the painful knot that'd formed in her throat. "Oh, really?" her voice wobbled, cracking slightly at the end, despite Frida's best efforts to remain impassive. "And _you_ would? Would you choose me over anyone or anything? Would you choose me over your revenge? Over villainy?"

The villain froze in place at her question. He blinked a few times before turning to her. "That's quite the question, mi querida," he laughed humorlessly. "I talked about choosing between love interests… I talked about maybe even leaving family and friends in the name of love, _ha_ \- not about giving up dreams and changing personalities."

"You didn't answer my question."

He paused, then let out another humorless laugh. "Such cruelty. Would _you_ give up your dreams for anyone? Even if it was Manny?" Frida bit her lower lip and looked away. "Didn't think so," he scoffed.

"...I'm not sure myself either," he continued. "I know I would choose you over my family, over friendships… maybe I would even give up my personal vendetta against El Tigre if it were for you… but being a villain is my passion, is part of who I _am_.

"... And yet… I have an inkling that there's a part of me crazy enough to try. Crazy for you."

"Crazy is an understatement," Frida replied dryly. "That just sounds insane, you know? And unhealthy. How could you ever give up everything just for one person? That's insane," she repeated. "Do you really think this would make you happy?"

"It may be so… but do believe me when I say… all I need is you to be happy."

His declaration made her ears bleed. She felt her words die in her throat as the knot reappeared with full force.

She wanted to yell at him that his obsessive, _disgusting_ feelings were unwelcome, that this was just another one of his lies, that this was one of the many reasons she'd broken up with him, for him to stop talking as if his unhappiness was her fault. She wanted to scream about how it wasn't her job to fix him or his life, about his unwillingness to change, about how messed up this all was.

The look on his face made her stop.

It was a look she recognized all too well- she'd seen it before, on Zoe, on him, on the other two… on herself. In his eyes she could see loneliness, longing, love, resentment and a myriad of other emotions she didn't recognize, blending, flashing non-stop. It brought forth many unwanted memories and emotions from within her, and she briefly wondered if that was the face she made whenever she thought about Manny these days, about…

Frida shook her head, it was useless to think about such things right now. The small part of her that'd been considering his words quickly shriveled as she remembered why they were here in the first place, and a cold, venomous anger began to stir at the bottom of her stomach. Steeling herself, she straightened her spine and looked at him coldly.

"Get out," she slowly said in a firm tone.

The villain looked like he wanted to say something else but Frida wasn't about to let him continue. " _Now_."

He looked at her for a few seconds and relented. "Very well, no need to tell me twice. I was just about to go anyway… But remember what I said, Frida, remember what I said… Because I don't want to be the one to tell you 'I told you so' when he breaks your heart one last time." He was halfway out before he paused and turned to her one last time. "I could never get you, because you were never meant to be caught. The Frida Suárez I know is as free-spirited as the sea and the skies, never held back by anything or anyone… so why do you let him have so much power over you like this?"

Frida blinked at the question, but her glare didn't fade. "Your concern is dully noted and unwelcome," she dryly said. "I'm still as 'free-spirited' as ever, as you put it. I'm not about to let anyone control me… never again. And before you say anything else," she stopped him, and he closed his mouth,"unlike you, I'm not interested in being controlled by my feelings. Yeah, I can't control who I fall in love with, that's true… but I do control how I deal with it.

"You're right, it's not like me to be moping around like this," she approached him. "I don't let anything hold me back, you said it yourself. I'll move on from this too. It will take time, it will take patience… but I'll heal. So you can take your pit of misery and stay in it by yourself," she pointed at him. "You can also forget about your little dreams of me running into your arms for comfort, because it ain't happening, not anymore. Now, get out before I make you."

He looked at her for a few moments, and she swore there was hint of a smile on his face. "Atta girl," he muttered so softly she almost didn't hear it. "Now that's more like it." With a more visible, almost satisfied smile on his face, the villain turned and started walking down the corridor as he gave her a wave, "Goodbye mi amor, may we cross paths again in the future."

Frida glared at his retreating form. "Don't count on it," she muttered under her breath.

The blue-haired girl started walking in the opposite direction, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. All she wanted was to collapse on her bed right now. To think she had to have this talk two more times… just thinking about it made her more tired. But she had to, in order to move on.

One down, two more to go.

Then, Manny.

And finally… freedom.

With that in mind, Frida could feel her energies being renewed.

Because in the end, it would be all worth it.

* * *

 **Author's note: This one had been sitting on my computer for a good while; figured I should post it already. Who Frida's talking to is up to you, dear reader.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to post more before the year's over, but who knows.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. A Hero's Duty (DaviZoe)

**Summary:** A series of shipping-focused continuous/separate drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. The ratings, genres and pairings may/will vary **.**

 **Chapter summary:** "It's a hero's duty to help those in need!" The five times Davi plays the hero, and the one time Zoe returns the favor.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Friendship/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Davi Rococco (The Albino Burrito)/Zoe Aves (Black Cuervo)

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

 **A Hero's Duty (DaviZoe)**

 **1.**

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

"I know, right? C'mon, dude, high-five!"

Zoe growled as she slammed her locker shut as hard as she could, trying to ignore the two loud idiots to her right.

Could they be anymore obnoxious?!

"And you were, like, _whoosh_ , with your claws and kicks, and then she was, _grr_ , curse you El Tigre, I hate you, by which she really means _looove_ , and then you were like, _awkward_ \- it was awesome!"

"Yeah!" A pause. "The part about me kicking Black Cuervo's butt, not the awkward crush stuff."

Zoe gritted her teeth and glared at the two friends' retreating forms as they laughed and joked around, until she could no longer hear nor see them.

Stupid Rivera. Stupid Suárez. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ -

Zoe felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly whirled around, twisting the offending hand with a growl. A pained yelp drew her eyes to the ground.

Kneeling on the ground was a short boy in the most ridiculous donkey costume she'd ever seen. Had she seen him before somewhere? She glared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Hello, dear citizen," the boy gave her a friendly smile, despite the obvious pain painted on his face. "How are you this fine morning?"

Zoe grunted and released him. Great, just what she needed right now, a goodie-goodie two-shoes playing hero. "Why did you try to sneak up on me?"

The boy stood up. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you or anything," his incredulous expression quickly turned into one of regret and concern. "I was just trying to get your attention, sorry if I scared you."

Zoe scoffed. Scare her? Please. "Well, you got my attention. Now, scram." She turned away, but before she even started making her way down the hall, the shorter boy swiftly got in her way. "Wait, wait!"

Zoe growled, her patience already wearing thin. "What? Get out of my way before I make you."

The boy looked surprised by the dark-haired girl's hostility, but didn't let it intimidate him. "I just wanted to know if you're alright."

Zoe blinked, a little taken back by the question, but her glare quickly returned with full force. "And why would that be any of your business?"

The boy, unfazed by her bad mood, smiled, placing both hands on his hips in what he probably judged to be a classic heroic pose, if the proud expression he wore was anything to go by, "It's a hero's duty to care for and help anyone who seems to be in distress! For I am, the Albino Burrito!"

Zoe felt her eye twitch. Deciding she'd had enough of this nonsense, she shoved the shorter boy aside, knocking him against the lockers, and started walking down the hallway, something she should've done the second he dared stand before her.

She didn't turn her head at his groans of pain and cries of ' _wait!_ '.

 **2.**

"...What are you doing?"

Zoe glared at the offending hand, wanting nothing more than to slap it away. She would give the idiot before her the courtesy of warning him first, in hopes he had enough brain cells to get the hint and scram before she beat the crap out of him.

"I'm helping you."

Unfortunately, it was obvious he had none.

The boy smiled at her, the epitome of innocence, no doubt oblivious to any lurking threats. He waited, hand streched.

Zoe's scowl deepened from where she stood on the floor. She'd had the unfortunate luck of running into Tattoo and her gang. Usually, the dark-haired girl could blend in easily with the crowd, making sure never to draw too much attention to herself, so as to stay out of trouble and preserve her secret identity.

Today, however, she'd bumped into those three alone and the girls, never the type to pass on the opportunity to humiliate and hurt anyone, were delighted to see a victim they didn't often get the opportunity to pick on walk by.

A shove, a few childish, cruel words and they were satisfied, only the sound of their laughter and steps to be heard on the hallway.

Zoe would've loved nothing more than to blast those three with her lasers, but she had a secret identity to protect, and so she'd grit her teeth and bear it, any and each time something like that happened. And at least she'd been spared the additional pain of public humiliation.

However, as she soon found out, she wasn't completely alone as she'd previously thought.

The boy in the donkey costume had seen everything. He hurried to her side, shouting at the three girls , or 'cowardly bullies' as he called them, for 'harming an innocent girl' and that they'd have to face the 'awesome power of the mighty Albino Burrito' next time. Or something.

The three girls, however, were already too far away to hear him. Or they simply didn't care for such an easy prey.

Lucky boy.

And of course, the pest decided to stay and help her, making sure she was alright as he hovered over her like a mother-hen, concerned and uncertain, not daring touch her, probably worried he could hurt her if he did so.

Or maybe he remembered what happened last time he touched her without her permission, and how painful the consequences of annoying her could be.

Clearly he needed a reminder, Zoe thought with a frown, as he failed to notice just how irritated she was at his futile attempts at chivalry. Was he truly that dense?

The boy remained in his position, his sunny, innocent smile never leaving his face. Zoe sighed. He just wasn't going to give up, was he?

She decided he'd let him help her this once, figuring his annoying persistence in 'rescuing' her was all because she'd refused it last time. Maybe he'd be satisfied and move on to another victim once he'd successfully 'helped' her like the superhero he fancied himself to be.

Zoe grabbed his hand, her expression still set in a frown. Once she was up, the dark-haired girl smoothed her clothes, as if wiping dust off her black dress. She turned around in search of her books but before she could kneel down, the weird boy got closer to her once again.

"Here!" he eagerly shoved the books into her hands. Zoe raised a brow but accepted the books without a word.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Zoe, the only one who looked bothered by it, cleared her throat and looked to the sides before turning to the shorter boy.

"Well, that was... something. So, uh, you can go now, the t-word for grabbing my books, gotta go, bye!"

Before Zoe could dart down the hallway and never see the little weirdo again like she wanted, his voice shout out to her.

" _Wait_!"

Teeth ground together, it took Zoe all her willpower not to snap at him. A small, frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Patience, she reminded herself, she had to have patience so he'd leave her alone.

She slowly looked over her shoulder, just enough so her piercing gaze was visible, and he knew he had her attention.

"What?"

The question probably came out harsher than she intended but she really didn't want to deal with him anymore. Honestly, he'd played hero already and she'd even let him 'help her', what more did he want?

The boy in the donkey costume flinched in surprise but smiled at her.

"I just wanted to know your name."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

Predicable as ever, the strange boy placed fisted hands on his hips and told her in confident, self-assured tone, "Heroes should always know the citizens they're protecting. For knowing is half the battle!"

Zoe stared at him in muted wonder and disblief, all carefully disguised by her fringe and barely neutral expression. "I don't think you know how that phrase works," she muttered under her breath.

The sunny boy, however, continued smilling, waiting for her answer. Zoe sighed and turned away. "It's Zoe." She continued her way down the hallway, done with dealing with the annoying boy for the day and, she hoped, for the rest of her life.

The boy blinked, stunned at how easily he got a response. He broke into an even bigger smile. "By the way," he called after her, "My name's Davi!"

Zoe made no sign she'd heard him.

 **3.**

Zoe tightened her grip around herself, trying to keep herself warm as much as she could.

A rather hard feat considering she was soaking wet.

Zoe absentmindedly listened to the pitter-patter of the heavy rain and the loud rumble of the thunder as she stared at the opposite wall of the wall, mentally cursing her current situation.

The betrayal was unexpected- well, not really, backstabbing was almost always guaranteed when it came to making deals or striking partnerships with other villains, but she hadn't expected for her temporary ally to be so well-prepared, always two steps ahead of her.

Zoe gritted her teeth, the humiliating defeat stung her pride greatly. For the first time she found herself rooting for El Tigre, and hoped that the hero had kicked that idiotic prince's armored butt into the nearest volcano.

Now, if only he'd come for her as well...

Zoe shook her head. The cold was making her mind go places it shouldn't- imagine her, Black Cuervo, wistfully hoping to be rescued like some stupid damsel-in-distress?

She shivered and rubbed her arms.

Then again, his El Tigre uniform had always looked rather warm...

Zoe cursed herself for thinking about the fool, now feeling colder and even more miserable than she'd been minutes ago.

Something warm and soft pressed against her arm, and she snapped her head to her left, still all too alarmed by her defeat, and quickly poised her talons above the object in reflex.

She quickly relaxed as she lifted the soft and light fabric, confusion settling on her features as she realized it was just a blanket. A fuzzy-looking, warm blanket.

Zoe shifted her gazed towards her only companion, and quirked an eyebrow at him. He looked as cold as she was and was missing his usual green cape. "What's this?" she asked in a flat tone.

The boy looked at her, the image of pitifulness as he miserably failed to stop shivering. "I-it's my c-cape- to keep you warm. You looked r-really cold, so..."

Zoe scoffed. "You look colder than me, pipsqueak."

The donkey boy looked surprised by her statement, but shrugged. "A t-true hero can, can withstand even the c-coldest, _sniff_ , of the winters! T-this is just like tr-training! I'll be s-s-stronger than ever, you'll see! _Achoo_!"

Zoe just gave him an unimpressed stare, but he continued, all too wrapped in his 'heroic' speech. "B-besides, a hero al-always puts others before him! Even if it's a nefarious villain such as yourself, _Black Cuervo_!"

Zoe almost snorted at the last comment, "If you think flattery is gonna make me return the blanket, you're dead wrong." And with that, she wrapped the blanket around herself, sighing almost instantly at the comfortable warmth it provided her. Granted, it wasn't much, but it was better then nothing.

Zoe closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. It would be almost perfect if it wasn't for-

 _Sniff_.

Zoe grunted under breath. How could one stupid little pipsqueak manage to be so annoying was beyond her, but he did it so effortlessly, she doubted anyone could do so on purpose.

The sniffles continued, and the villainess tried her best to ignore the irritating sound.

The little idiot was going to get sick, wasn't he? And he only had himself to blame. No one asked him to follow her or to find this cave so they'd have shelter or to give her his only source of warmth. And if he thought she was going to have a sudden change of heart and offer to share the blanket or even- ugh- cuddle to share body-heat, he had another thing coming.

What must've been no more than half an hour, felt like an eternity to Zoe. However, the rain was significantly lighter now, and her propulsors were dry enough for her to take flight and go home.

She warned the donkey boy not to think much of it when she wrapped the blanket back, around his neck. He didn't have a chance to say anything, almost choking as she quickly departed the cave with her wings, holding him by the collar.

Their trip was silent and short, as the villainess released him and let him drop to the ground as soon as she saw his friends.

Zoe had wanted to hit Suárez, but seeing El Tigre be smothered by the stupid pipsqueak was just as good.

The villainess missed the surprised but grateful look the donkey boy shoot her as she flew away.

 **4.**

Heavy coughs hurt her throat, as the cloud of dust slowly dissipated. Thankfully, her helmet protected her eyes. Rubbing her arm, Black Cuervo opened her eyes and slid her gaze further. A gasp escaped her lips.

The pipsqueak.

He was lying a few feet away from her, seemlingly unconcious. His glasses were cracked and there were scratches and burns all over his body.

The villainess remained frozen in her spot, the scene from mere minutes ago replaying in her mind, vivid as a movie.

Black Cuervo had been planning this for a while- she hadn't forgotten how Mikla had double-crossed and humiliated her a few weeks ago, and had patiently awaited for the perfect moment to strike and exact her revenge against him, not caring about any consequences that might follow angering an ancient warrior prince. Her family motto ran deeply in her veins and she'd never rest until she got her vendetta.

This time, however, it looked like the villainess bit more than she could chew. Her enemy, all too experienced in the art of war and battle, had seen her plan coming from miles away, and prepared accordingly. He waited for her arrogance to get the best of her, let her think her plan had worked to perfection, and struck back when she least expected it.

Fight back or flee, whatever response might have been more appropriate, it didn't matter- she'd reacted too late, caught by surprise and weighed by her fury and wounded ego, and she fell to the ground soon enough. Her wings were busted, and so was her communicator. No chance to escape or call for allies. Black Cuervo thought her time had come when she saw Mikla lift his skeleton hand, a ball of dark energy forming at the tips of his blackened, skinless fingers, aimed to end his enemy, her, once and for all. Black Cuervo stared at his power in fear before closing her eyes, just hoping he'd get it over with quick. If this was to be her end, she'd rather have whatever was left of her pride remain intact and not beg for mercy.

To her surprise, the pain never came.

But what came instead might be worse. It was like the scene played out in slow-motion.

Before Mikla released his final attack, a faint but distinct melody rang through the empty desert. As the voice got closer, the words became clearer, a silly song, praising one certain hero-wannabe again and again to the tune of 'Ride of the Valkyries'.

Black Cuervo opened her eyes at the sound, and they widened at what she saw. A boy, donning a poorly self-made costume, much tinier and weaker than the tall warrior prince, stood between the villainess and her attacker.

It was-

"The Albino Burrito!" Davi shouted as he finished his own theme song and jumped between the two villains. "Halt, villain! Your dirty tactics are no-"

The boy didn't have time to finish, as a powerful blast of energy shoot from Mikla's left hand and a bright light engulfed both him and Black Cuervo. A cloud of dust engulfed all three, shielding the results of the interrupted battle.

Thus, the current situation.

Black Cuervo stared in disblief at the sight of Davi's fallen form, as did Mikla. The villainess struggled to get up, ignoring the burning pain in her muscles, and walked towards the injuried boy. She knelt down and hovered over him, scowling at scratches and burns adorning his face before she grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him lightly.

"Pipsqueak. Hey, pipsqueak, wake up!" Black Cuervo frowned at the lack of response and moved a hand towards his wrist. The faint beat under her fingers made her tensed shoulders relax, just a bit. He had a pulse. He was just unconscious.

"How foolish. Brave. But foolish."

Black Cuervo snapped towards the offender, a snarl twisting her masked visage. Mikla snorted at the animalistic response, but made no move to attack them again.

"Do settle down, purple one. Unless you wish to waste the little donkey's sacrifice, that is." The warrior prince simply observed as the girl laid the hero on the ground and tried to stand up with great difficulty, never taking her glare off of him. Mikla watched the pitiful display in silence, waiting for her to stand on her two feet, before he spoke up again, "This battle is over, bird-villain. You have failed and I have won. Is it still not clear you're no match for me?"

"Maybe," Black Cuervo forced through a pained grunt. "But I'm used to fighting with the odds against me."

Mikla's eyes widened, noticing her clenched fist all too late as she put all her strength into the throw. Caught by surprise, the warrior prince had no time to dodge, an excruciating sting blinding him as the object made full contact with his face, and most importantly, his eyes.

Heavy, hacking coughs shook his body as he tried to wave the smoke away. By the time the smoke bomb lost its effect, both the girl and the donkey boy were gone.

Far away from the warrior prince, Black Cuervo carried Davi in her arms until they reached a familiar building. Black Cuervo blinked as she looked up and she recognized the penthouse at the top as Manny's home.

Exhaling heavily, she shifted the boy in her arms into a more comfortable position and went inside. Luckily for her, the elevator was actually working this time.

Tired and hungry, Black Cuervo promptly dropped the hero-wannabe on the ground and rang the bell three times in a row before she silently exited the building, throwing one last glare upwards once she was out, before making her way back home.

 **5.**

Zoe cursed under her breath as she pounded her fist against her locker. The stupid thing refused to open- again! The girl tried to punch and pry the locker open, but that soon proved to be a bad idea. The girl drew in a sharp breath as she felt a strong pang of pain in her arms, still sore and recovering from her fight with Mikla. The books she'd been holding in her right arm fell to the ground with a soft thud. Zoe sighed irritably and was about kneel down to gather them, when two bright yellow gloves and donkey ears entered her sight.

"Let me see, 'it's a hero's duty to gather a damsel's belongings for her should they fall'?"

Davi blinked at her quip, before giving her that innocent smile of his. "Well, I think a hero should help anyone get their falllen belongings from the ground, girl or not!" He pointed to her locker as he held her books in his arms. "Do you want me to hold them while you open your locker?"

Zoe snorted with a hand on her hip, her lips almost twitching upwards. "Yeah, sure, knock yourself out, hero." She turned back to her locker, trying her combination once more, this time with the help of a tiny hairpin. He was quiet for a change, something very odd for someone as friendly and talkative as him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shorter boy observing her. Still focused on her task, Zoe grumbled. "What?"

Davi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. A few seconds ticked by, and when the amateur hero made no sign he'd be talking any time soon, Zoe pried further. "You wanna take a picture to last longer? If you wanna say something, then say it- otherwise, quit with your creepy staring or I'll shove your glasses so far into your face, you won't be able to take them off anymore."

Davi gulped, his eyes as wide as plates as he nodded frantically. Zoe smirked in satisfaction. "Yes, yes, uhm, sorry, I just..." Davi shifted his eyes to the ground, fumbling with his words for a moment before he looked back at her. "Did... did something happen to you?" At her quirked brow, Davi quickly clarified, "You're hurt," he nodded at the bandages hidden underneath her black gloves.

Zoe turned to him and blinked in surprise at the sudden question, clearly not expecting him to be so observant.

But then again, Zoe mused, this was the whole deal with the pipsqueak, as she'd come to find this past few weeks- he was full of surprises, maybe, or especially, because no one expected anything from him. Zoe scoffed and turned back to her locker, smiling in triumph as she finally got it to open. "You're not getting bullied by those girls still, are you?"

Zoe barked a laugh at the question, caught off guard but in good-humor. "What, those losers? Please, kid, don't insult me." She ripped the books off his hands and shoved them into her locker before quickly gathering the ones she'd need for her next classes. Noticing the worried look in his face, she rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, "I just had an accident while cooking, kid, that's all," she assured him. She frowned at his concerned eyes before shoving her books into his arms. "But, if you're still oh-so-worried about my help, you won't mind being my packhorse for the day, hmm?" She asked him with a smirk. At his confused stare, she continued, "You're a hero, after all, aren't you, Davi? Isn't it your duty to help those in need?"

Davi let out a tiny gasp before his expression broke into the most excited grin she'd ever seen in anyone's face. Though the smug, confident smirk remained on her face, Zoe had a feeling she'd regret this decision someday- which was looking to be pretty soon.

"Of course! After all, I'm a hero! The Albino Burrito! And I'll always be there to help those in need! Albino Burrito, Albino Burrito, Albino Burrito-!"

Zoe grabbed his lips shut and glared, "Yeah, okay. No theme song, or I'll make you eat your costume, 'kay? Do you understand?" Davi nodded, and albeit smaller than before, the happy grin never left his face, not even when Zoe wiped her hand on his donkey headpiece. The two continued their way down the hallway in silence. Neither would say it out loud, but Davi was sure Zoe felt the same way- this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"No humming your theme song either!"

Davi stopped humming and smiled when she slowed her pace so they'd walk side-by-side.

A beautiful friendship, indeed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes, I finally finished this! This is another piece that has been sitting around for quite some time in my computer, but I like how it turned out. A little more friendshippy than outright shippy, but that's okay- the relationship has to start somewhere, right?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
